Saiyans vs Clones
by Marshe'Melo
Summary: When a new threat appears their only hope is the new saiyans Videl has found.But when one of the threats becomes obsessed with power and loses control.What will happen?Which saiyans will become unstoppable?Who will win and who will die?Most Epic Battles!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story takes place right after the Buu saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with dragon ball, z, or gt. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"Its Christmas!" the two hyper saiyans yelled, breaking through the walls to get to the present. "GOTEN, TRUNKS IF YOU BREAK THROUGH ANOTHER WALL I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" shouted the prince of all saiyans. Causing the two saiyans to stop mid flight.

"Sorry dad," " Ya sorry Vegeta." Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

Meanwhile, down stairs in the living room of Capsule Corp. sat Goku and Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl, and alone for now, Bulma. The other Z-fighters was on there way over. Yamacha was picking up some gifts that he forget about up at a store. Tien and Chiaotzu was training in the same place they've trained at since the Android saga. Krillin, 18, Marron, and Master Roshi where trying to figure out how to carry all the present they had bought. Piccolo and Dende said they were going to stay at lookout in case anything happened that would put the world in danger.

The day was going great for Z-fighters. "Cool, hey Goten I bet my presents are better than yours!" yelled Trunks as he pulled out a brand new sword.

"But, Trunks are presents are the same." Goten yelled back.

"Wanna bet?" Trunks asked. "Your on!" Goten shouted, as him and Trunks vanished an appeared in the front of Capsule Corp.

"So Videl why couldn't your father and Buu join us?" the blue haired scientist asked. "Well him and Buu are traveling around the world to help people in need, but luckily I have you Gohan." at the comment Videl said Gohan turned pure red. "So Gohan did you get me a present?," "Ya I di..."

Knock-knock

"I'll get it." Goku said in play-full mood. "Hello good sir this is a package for Videl." the delivery man said. "Cool, I'll make sure she gets it," but as Goku looked for who it was from. He couldn't find it "Hey delivery boy could you tell me who this is from..." but as he turned around nobody was there. 'this ain't right I couldn't even sense is ki, and the box it feels... full of negative energy.'

"Hey dad was they somebody at the door I heard a knock but couldn't sense anything?" Gohan asked confused. This even made Vegeta pay attention, he didn't even know somebody was at the house and he was watching Goten and Trunks fight **outside**. "Well let me see it." Videl demanded. "But Vi..." Chi Chi interrupted Goku before he could finish "Videl I'm not sure if you should open this, this even brought Vegeta back to the real world." in the background they heard a snarl.

This time 18 spoke up "I haven't felt anything like this, my calculations can't even pick up on it." To that Bulma asked, "Goku can you tell me what does it feel like, cause the way you all are acting its as if kid Buu returned."

"Bulma It feels like negative energy, its hard to tell." Goku responded unsure

"Uh Goku can I see it?" Videl asked.

As Goku handed the box to Videl, Gohan was in deep thought. 'what it could it be that has negative energy fit into a box no bigger than my dad's hand, and why couldn't we sense the delivery boy's ki' Gohan chuckle remembering back to the Cell games when he was called 'the delivery boy'. 'no time for that there's a lot possibilities that I think of but not for a present' Gohan was snapped out of his thought by Krillin.

"Uh Gohan you okay there you seemed pretty zoned out there?"

"Its nothing just.. well I don't think Videl should open the box." this time the turtle hermit spoke. "From what feel it is negative energy and something else it not all negative energy its a mixture, but the other side I've never felt it before."

After a few minutes they decided they would let Videl open it. Well not really, of every Z-fighters swarmed Videl except for Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta. Who was fighting by hand instead of by sword.

'I guess the brat and his mate is going see what it is, finally' I Vegeta smirked, but is smirk soon faded. 'wait no it can't be..'

"KAKAROT, DON'T LET THE GIRL OPEN IT!"

but it was to late Videl opened it. When she was opening it she heard a swirling sound and continued to get louder and louder, until.

"What the..." was all the ravened haired fighter could say. As the box tore open sucking everything surronding it, luckily Chiaotzu was hanging on to Tien. Videl wasn't so lucky. Gohan and Goku tried to grab on to Videl. It was to late Videl was sucked in. Bulma and Chi Chi was almost sucked in too, but luckily Yamacha and Krillin grabbed both of them. Then Vegeta appeared.

"**FINAL FLASH!"** blowing the box up.

"Vegeta what just happened?" yelled Bulma. As the room turned back to normal.

"YOU IMBASOLES THAT WAS A WORMHOLE, SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

Well there's the first chapter hope you liked it.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter you will see where Videl ended up and the new saiyans...!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has to do with dragon ball, z, or gt

Enjoy, also bare with me through the begin, I will explain everything in the story.

And thedarkpokemaster thanks for reading this I'm right now reading one of your stories 'Videl the saiyan warrior' also thanks to everybody else who has read the first chapter.

Here it is THE NEW SAIYANS!

And trust me when I say Chapter 3 is goin to be sick!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Fist collided, making sonic booms threw out the air. There stood two boys one of the boys with red hair, in his super saiyan 8 form. The other boy with blue hair in his super saiyan 7 form. Suddenly they disappeared, appeared less than a second and disappeared again. Neither saiyan backing down. Until the red haired saiyan jack hammered the blue haired saiyan, on a course for the Earth. Before the saiyan hit the red haired saiyan appeared and in-launched a knee into the other saiyans stomach. Knocking the breath out of him, but before the red haired saiyan's fist collided with the other saiyan he was gone. Appearing in the sky "Take this!"

**"NEGATIVE"**

**"KAMEHAMEHA"**

The blast, the color of the night, took off at his opponent. The super saiyan 8, knowing the blast could destroy planet's with ease, caught the blast. The way it looked the super saiyan eight was having no problem holding the blast. Until the blue haired saiyan appeared and delivered a devastating uppercut to his gut. As the punch collided he dropped the blast. That absorb the saiyan, trying to destroy him. "Looks like I got you this ti..." was all he could say. As a fist was buried into his face.

Blood spewed out of his mouth. "Come on Brady, you can do better than this." said his older brother, Trace, deciding to powering down to super saiyan. Trace is fourteen year old boy, who has thick kind of long brown hair and brown eyes and is 5'10 ripped arms well built chest, abs, and legs. Brady decided to power down to super saiyan to.

Brady is a twelve year old , who has very slick not to long blonde hair and brown eyes. He is 5'9, he does not have ripped arms like his brother but buff , also the same with the rest of his body. "I know we've just been training for five hours." "Ya I guess your right, lets ask mom if the foods done." As the two boys was flying back to there house.

Then before there eyes a girl or young woman appeared before them. "Where am I?" asking herself not knowing she heard. "Your in the United States ." said Trace. "Good it only teleported me to the other side of world, hey I'm Videl," stopping mid-sentences "ah how can you two fly?" the two boys forgot they where mid-flight on there way back home. Videl also saw there hair was pure gold and standing straight, just like Gohan and the other saiyans could do. "And your hair is standing straight up like a super saiyan." " Hi I'm Brady and this is my older brother Trace, but how did you know we where super saiyans?" asked Brady. "Because my boyfriend and his friends are saiyans." Videl retorted.

"Then why haven't we ever felt their energy before?" Trace asked with curiosity. "You can, I can feel them right now... WAIT WHY I CAN'T FEEL THEM?" Videl asked worried. "We've never felt them before, and even if they did suppress their power level we could still sense them."Trace said. "How, I mean not even Gohan or Goku could sense a ki level that's suppressed?" Videl asked. "Easy, where more powerful than both of them probably." Brady said with confidence.

"WHAT!" Videl now furious yelled. "Listen... ah whats your name?" ask the brown haired boy. "Its for me to know and for you to find out." Videl said in a anger tone. "Right, just follow us home and we'll tell you about us and well everybody else too." Trace said taking off to his house along with his brother.' What a jerk not even waiting for me at least his brother is going to wait on me' as Videl looked to see where his brother was she soon realized that he was gone to.'Assholes don't they have any manners' Videl said to herself trying to keep up usually super saiyans couldn't go this fast. 'Wait why did they stop'

"Hey don't touch me!" Videl yelled still fuming with anger. "Sorry no-name for taking off like that, usually me and my bro race home to see whose faster and well since you can't keep up with us I thought we could home faster if me and Brady used instant transmission." Trace replied. "What.. how do you know instant transmission?" raven haired girl asked calming down. "I'll tell you when we get home okay, so can you put a hand on me or do I have to carry you home while racing." Trace said laughing. "Ha Ha." Videl said as she put her hand on his chest. She tried to put it on his shoulder but do to sweat her hand slid to his chest. "Like what you feel?" Trace said with a smirk on his face. "What, no my hand slipped I would nev... what's so funny?" Videl asked still mad and curious at the same time.

"Videl... I..I... was ju...st kidding." Trace said laughing almost falling out of the sky. "Hey I thought you didn't know my name?" Videl asked now a shade of red. From anger and blushing. "I was lying." Trace said looking down at the hand still on his well toned chest. " I'm guessing you like my chest, a lot." "What," she said as she looked at where hand was "No, yes, I mean, just get us to you were your home." the raven haired warrior said now getting frustrated and relaxed. Something told her she would be safe with these people. "Videl, no one has to know." the saiyan hybrid said. "ah know what?" Videl asked now getting annoyed. "Well the affection you've been showing to me, don't worry our love can be secret." Trace said trying to keep a straight face.

"WHAT!" Videl yelled. Trace now laughing so hard his side was beginning to hurt. "I could get use to this." "TRACE!" "okay okay calm down, I'm going," Trace looked down again "you sure you don't want to put your other hand on my chest, you know you want to." the saiyan said laughing again. "TRACE!" Videl said yelling this time. "OWWW okay just hang on and stop yelling." Trace said clutching his ears. "You got what was coming." Videl said with her tongue out. And with that they where gone.

"Wow you all eat more than Goku." well she wasn't to surprised by this, but. It has been thirty minutes of non-stop eating. "O thanks for the interruption, the rest of saiyans are coming over to train, u wanna watch with us, Tracy is going to get the other family's?" who just spoke is Trace and Brady's dad, Robbie. Robbie the power fullest of the saiyans in this dimension, he's a super saiyan 9. Robbie is a thirty nine year old man. Bald head man, 5'11 huge arms, chest, and legs. "Before they start can you tell me what Brady meant by him and Trace are powerful than the saiyans back in my time, ones a super saiyan 3?" the daughter of Hercule Satan asked. "Well Videl it all started off with when my mom and two other women was born, one of other the women his Tracy's mom so that gives them more power to, the third is a good friend of there's but when they were born," trying his best to explain this " this weird man with some kind of hat that had too R's on it and he had gray hair around it, he wore a puffy orange shirt and over it he had a vest and his pant was kind of brown." 'no it couldn't have been Dr. Gero' Videl thought to herself. "Any way he was at all three of the womens birth, he gave each a shot of blood he said that the blood had came from Broly, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta,Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks." Robbie said not sure at all who they where. "And he said to tell them when there old enough to understand, to train there kids for they will be a new threat coming for them and what he gave them should give **them **a challenge."

"That explains how everybody here is so powerful." Videl said sipping some of her tea.

"How so?" the saiyan asked.

" Goku,Vegeta, and Broly are pure blooded saiyans. Well Broly is the legendary super saiyan powers unbelievable, until now. Goku has achieved a super saiyan three recently. Vegeta is a super saiyan 2 along with my boyfriend Goku's son, Gohan. Piccolo is a namekian or the super namekian who can also talk to people telepathically. Goten, Gohan's little brother is the youngest super saiyan in that dimension. Trunks, Vegeta's son, is the second youngest super saiyan." Videl said getting up ready to go to see how powerful these new saiyans are.

"And tell your wife she's a good cook to." she said going to see where Trace and Brady is.'I always hate telling that story he said they will be a new threat coming for us but when' Robbie thought going outside preparing the seats for the sparing match that was about to happen.

" Hey Trace whose that?" Videl asked now finding them. "These are the other saiyans." "There's eight of them?" "No there's more, their just to young to fight against us." "Who are they?" "Two of them are my brother and sister the other one his a girl whose our cousin and the other four are brothers and our cousins too but are also to young, oh and Videl get ready for fight were about start." "I will." she said flying off to see that the family's of each fighter has shown up to watch. Has Videl took her seat Robbie was pairing up who be fighting each other.

"OK I WANT SUNSHINE AGAINST SARA !"

Sunshine is fourteen year old girl, 5'8, pure black hair down to almost her waist and wears glasses, and kind of skinny. Also can wear jacket in any type of weather. Sara is a thirteen year old girl, 5'7, blonde hair down to about mid-back, and very skinny

"BLAINE AGINST ZYNDEL!"

Blaine is an ten year old boy, 5'7, shaggy blonde hair, begining to get a well built body. Zyndel a thirteen year old boy too, 5'8, shaved hair, not well built.

"MICHAEL AND GABE!"

Michael is fourteen year old male, 6'2, use to have a brown Afro when he was younger but cut it, now it's shorter but still curls, very smart and not skinny but average built body. Gabe is also fourteen also, 6'3, has blonde shaggy hair, very funny at times, Gabe is chubby but powerful.

"BRADY PAIR UP WITH DAULTON!"

Daulton is thirteen, 5'10, brown shaggy hair, he is very stocky. Also he is Blaine's older brother

"AND LAST TRACE AND KEVIN!"

Kevin is close to fifteen, 6'4, also has brown shaggy hair, very stocky well built arms.

"GET READY, NOW!" was the last words the saiyan said before taking his seat.

Sitting next to Videl is Tracy. "AH, mam may I ask you who are the other saiyans?" Tracy is forty year old female, who is 5'8, very curly shoulder length hair. "Yes but call me Tracy, well Daulton and Blaine are related to us and the others, oh did they tell you the story about how we got our powers?" "Yes Robbie did, three women his mom, your mom, and he didn't say about the third one." "Well the third women is called Giya, them are her grandchildren there all related and are good friends with Trace. Sadly she can't be with us because she passed away before they where born." Tracy said looking to fight about to begin. "Oh I'm sorry to here that, but thanks." Videl said also turning back to the fight, taking every in that has just happened today.'I hope Gohan isn't being to hard on himself' she thought has the fight began with Robbie yelling "BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>There's another chapter I hope you liked it and I hope I answered any questions you had in the beginning about the new saiyans.<p>

In the next chapter you are going to get to read some sick fighting, and will Bulma find away to get Videl back?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with dragon ball, z, or gt.

I would like to say thanks you to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story.

Don't worry MRMenaMRM Videl want fall in love with any of the new saiyans, there like brothers and sisters

THIS CHAPTER TOPS THE OTHER 2 BY A MILE, Enjoy!

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>It has been 2 hours since the wormhole had absorbed Videl. Right after it Gohan had gone berserk and took off in super saiyan 2, but Vegeta and Goku took off after him hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. Goten was crying in Chi Chi's arms. Trunks not seeing what the big deal was, because his mom could make something to bring her back, right. The rest of Z-fighters was told to go home by Bulma saying she needed time to think.<p>

"BRAT, WERE DO THINK YOUR GOING!" the saiyan prince yelled trying to keep up.

"GOHAN STOP IT ALREADY I'M SURE BULMA'S WORKING ON SOMETHING TO BRING HER BACK!" the son of Bardock also yelled trying to keep up. "SHE'S GONE AND ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Gohan yelled stopping and power up to ultimate. "Kakarot we got to stop him before he blows up the Earth." "I know but how?" "You try talking to him ,while I sneak up behind him and knock him out." "Here it go's."

"GOHAN LISTEN TO ME!" Goku shouted.

"NO, VIDEL IS GONE WHAT IS THERE TO LIVE FOR!" Gohan shouted raising is power even more.

"My turn." Vegeta said as he said appearing behind Gohan chopping his neck. Instantly knocking him out. Has Vegeta caught Gohan he put and hand on Goku. Goku using instant transmission to teleport them to one of the quest rooms in Capsule Corp. After placing Gohan on one of beds Vegeta and Goku went to see how Bulma was coming along with the newest invention.

XxX

"BEGIN!"

First to start was Sunshine and Sara both super saiyan 4's. Both raced at each other then they disappeared, appearing, disappearing and appearing again. This time tho Sunshine landed a blow to the face and a knee to the stomach then jack hammered Sara down in the ground. "You'll pay for that." disappearing from sight behind Sunshine her in the back of the head send her flying, or she thought.

"**DARK ENERGY!" **it was as dark as Brady's Negative Kamehameha, but not near as powerful

"**NOT THIS TIME, FLYING METEOR" **it was like a big meteor pure yellow. The blast's collided with an ear shattering boom

Next to move was Blaine and Zyndel in there super saiyan 5 forms. Usually somebody would be on the offense and the other would be on defense. Well not here both decided to go offense. Both hitting each other, which was quickly wearing each other down. Neither backing down until both were hit by a stray blast. Both now pissed because of the blast that had hit him them both. When they looked to see who had thrown it, they found it to be. Michael and Gabe in there super saiyan 6 form who are now in hand to hand combat. But backed off to rest. Before Michael, Blaine appeared and launched himself at Michael. Michael who was caught off guard was now a punching back to Blaine. Not for long Zyndel said to himself, flying at top speed faster than anything Videl has ever saw. Unleashed his own combo knee-elbow-back to back punches-jack hammer. Blaine didn't know what was going at first he was kicking Michael's ass, then somebody was kicking his ass and he was now on a path for a mountain.

Gabe seeing it had become a 2 on 2 enter the brawl. Appearing behind both Michael and Zyndel delivering a knee to the back of Zyndel's head then a kick to Michael's face. As the two were sent on a little trip back to Earth. Blaine had recovered an appeared beside Gabe waiting on there opponents. Michael had enough of this first it was him versuses Gabe into a 2 on 2 starting with him getting the shit beat out him. To having Zyndel save him, really. Enough's enough. Michael moving faster than he ever thought he could appeared in front of Gabe and Blaine and went into a fury of punches and knees until Blaine managed to dodge one and throw punch of his own, same with Gabe to. To everyone's surprise Michael had it under control. He was fighting both at once not even fazed. As the punches got closer he grabbed both of them and jerk them to him. Next he launched both knee's into his opponent's. One in-launched in Gabe the other in-launched into Blaine. Then Zyndel jack hammered the two on there very on trip back to the ground.

Now it was Brady's and Daulton's turn to begin.

"**NEGATIVE KAMEHAMEHA!"**

'really Brady to easy' Daulton said getting ready to swat the blast away.

"What the …." Brady had traveled faster than his own blast. And delivered his famous uppercut to Daulton's jaw then a vicious knee to the gut. Then he was gone.'Didn't expect that hey were did he go, AHH SHIT THE BLAST' as the blast collided with his body enough to destroy everything, but. Brady knew it wasn't over scanning the area for Daulton. Then right in front of him with a fist aimed for his stomach was Daulton. Luckily thanks to his speed he was able to block it, only to have his own fist blocked, both deciding to take offense. Colliding in the air. Blow for blow each hit until, Daulton had slammed his foot into Brady's face sending him flying into the ground. "LETS FINISH THIS!" Brady yelled flying at full speed. When Daulton heard this he also took off at full speed. As they hit it was sonic boom after sonic boom. Before they knew it they were heading right towards Sunshine's and Sara's blast.

The two didn't even notice they had knocked the blast away. 'when he goes for the roundhouse theirs a big opening, I will make my move then' just as Daulton threw his roundhouse Brady went for it, but before it made contact he was sent flying to the sun only to have Daulton appear and blast him back towards the Earth where he made a big crater upon impact. 'how did he do that' as he looked to see where Daulton was he saw standing beside him was Sara 'well that explains how I got hit,now where's Sunshine' as he looked he saw Sunshine sneaking up behind them. ' She's the smartest one here, she's putting all of her energy into this attack knowing if it hits I'll have enough to finish them'

"**NEGATIVE ENERGY!"**

"Again." Sara said as she and Daulton was about to take off to dodge it. 'No her attack ain't going to waste.' Brady thought has appeared behind the two and wrapped them in a bear hug. As the two was struggling to get free, Brady struggling to hang on disappeared. 'why did he disappear, AH SHIT AGAIN!' Daulton and Sara thought as the blast hit them head on.

As Trace and Kevin stared each other down. Kevin was the first to make a move.

"**PIERCING RAY!" **

'I'm not going let Kevin do what Brady did to Daulton to me' so instead of standing there like Daulton did. Trace took off at the blast. 'What is he stupid that blast could kill him.' Kevin said about to do what Brady did.

"**BURNING EAGLE!"**

Trace yelled as his whole right fist turned completely red. As his fist collided with the blast. Sending the blast back at Kevin, but as the blast neared Kevin he was gone. As he appeared again above his attack. Trace went in. Appearing above Kevin hitting him in the neck with a elbow. Sending him into his own blast. Before any one knew what had happened Kevin was above Trace not even scratch on him. 'Bye bye Trace' Kevin thought. Just has Kevin unleashed into his combo. He hit nothing but air 'after image, there he is' but he hit another after image and another. Kevin, now furious, yelled, "Trace stop running and fight!" but appearing before him was not what he expected. A breath taking knee but Trace wasn't finished there. Trace's unleashed into his on combo. Back to back punches-jack hammer-knee-then

"**BURNING EAGLE!"**

Entering the action now. Was none other than Gabe, Blaine, Daulton, and Sara. All recovering nicely from there last attack's.

"Whose first?" Trace said disappearing, excited getting to try going 1 on 4.

As he appeared he was surrounded. Immediately all four attacked. All four throwing back to back punches, back to back knees, everything. Trace, staying focused, waited for the right opening's on all four of them.'Here we go' Trace thought as he took offense. First was Gabe as Gabe threw his knee Trace struck. Swiping out his other leg, throwing Gabe off balance, Trace then proceeded to throw a kick that sent Gabe on impact for the ground.'One down three to go.' Next target Daulton. When the opening was available he took it. Throwing a vicious punch that he thought for sure he heard, and felt some ribs crack, as Daulton was on a course for the mountains. Quickly swinging around he elbow Sara in the face that sent her out of action for now. Last opponent Blaine, quickly turning throwing a kick that took out his guard. He proceed to nail him in the face with a punch. Then before Trace could do anything else he was jack hammered. Recovering nicely he saw the culprit, Kevin.

Flying back up to fight Kevin and others. Along side of him on each side was. Brady, Sunshine,Zyndel, and Michael.

On the other side was Kevin along side of him on both sides. Gabe, Daulton, Sara, and Blaine.

"Well done." clapping was heard. There before the 10 fighters stood a green looking creature,taller than all of them, very well built arms, legs,well everything.

"Who is that?" Videl asked.

"I don't know, I don't sense a ki level." Robbie answered fixing to go into battle.

"Wait theirs 10 of them and 1 of him." his wife said holding him.

"I know, but if things get out hand I'm stepping in." he said taking a seat down beside his wife.

"Who are you?" Trace asked taking his stance along with of other 9.

"Your worst nightmare!" the creature said flying at the 9 fighters. "Bring it!" Trace said as him and the other fighters took off to. First to strike was Trace. Appearing behind him elbowing him down to earth. Where Brady appeared and kneed him back up in the air. Which soon turned into a ping pong match between the 10. As he hit the ground creating a crator in the Earth.'That was to easy, he's up to something.' I'm going to ask dad about this Trace to himself.

'Hey dad, dad' 'yes son' 'this ain't right he's not even putting a fight, its like he's letting us beat him up' 'I know but I don't know what he's doing' the signal was cut.

"I got what I came for, Bye bye." the creature said as he vanished.

"What the... where did he go?" ask Daulton.

"I don't know." Blaine said.

"Didn't anybody notice that, that was way to easy?" asked Michael.

"Ya me to, but what did he mean by he got what he came for?" said Trace with curiosity.

* * *

><p>Theres chapter 3 hope you liked it as much as I did writing it.<p>

Get ready for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everybody for the reviews, and the reading the story.

I hope everyone liked the fight scene it the last chapter.

Here it is, can Gohan and Bulma find out how to get Videl? And there is going be some brutal deaths . AND NOW CHAPTER 4, ENJOY

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"All is going to plan." the green creature said, as he placed 10 tubes into a container. "Wait till I get these to my master." in an evil laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bulma is it almost ready?" asked Gohan walking in. It has been 5 days since Videl was swallowed by the wormhole. "Yes it is." pointing to her newest invention. "It looks just like Trunks ship when he first came here, but bigger." "That's where the idea came from, its just a lot bigger and it can teleport you anywhere you want." "Thanks Bulma" before Gohan could finish Bulma interrupted him. "I found Videl's location, if I was you I would take Goku, Vegeta, and some others." "But why." "The power levels there are, unbelievable." "Okay I will bring dad, Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18." "What about Buu?" "If we brought Buu we would have to explain to Hercule what happened, and while I'm getting everybody go head and get the ship ready." "You got it kid."<p>

"Is everybody ready?" Gohan asked as him, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18 board the ship. Goten and Trunks was upset that they wouldn't be able to come, but when Gohan told them when they got back he would give the ice cream they cheered up immediately.

"Here we go!" Gohan said excited as every that he would be able to see Videl again.

XxX

It has been 5 days since the creature has attacked. And since then all the fighters have kept and eye out for anything out the ordinary, but nothing was different until tonight. They where a loud crackling noise right outside of the side the house. "Trace I thought you could see the moon." Trace's little brother said. "I can, is dad up?" "Ya him, mom, sister, and Brady are going to go see what's going on outside." "Okay go on I will get Videl." "Okay big brother." running to the others. "Videl wake up, hey don't hit me." "Trace I want to sleep ." "You mean you didn't hear that thunder." "Ya but its just a storm." Videl said rolling back over. "Videl there's not a cloud in sky." "I don't care." "Its the creature RUN VIDEL!" "WHAT!" Videl said jumping up. "Good now that your up lets go see whats going on." "TRACE I will get you." she said following Trace.

"Wow its a space ship." Trace stopped looking at how big it is. "It's from Capsule Corp. that means it's Gohan." the raven haired warrior yelled running towards the ship as fast as she could. As ship opened their at the entrance stood. Gohan or she thought.

"Oh Gohan I missed you so much." Videl said crying in his arms.

"I'M NOT GOHAN!" Vegeta yelled. "Oh nice to see you to Vegeta." Videl said letting go.

"Where's Gohan?" "The brat's right behind me."

"Hey Videl." "Gohan." the two said as they hugged.

"I missed you Videl." "I missed you to Gohan."

"Hi Videl." Goku said. And of course Piccolo and 18 staying quite.

"So are ya'll the one's that has took care of Videl while she was here?" asked Gohan.

"And how is everyone around here so powerful?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes they are and I will tell you all when we get home." Videl answered.

"Lets go! Wheres Kakarot." "Vegeta I'm beside of you." "Get your son and lets go its almost time to eat!" "Okay okay."

"Sorry we have to leave so fast but Vegeta gets cranky when he don't food."

"VEGETA!" "SHUT UP!" 18 and Piccolo yelled.

"I would if, WE LEAVE!" shouted Vegeta taking his seat in the ship.

"Bye." Goku and Gohan said enter the ship.

"Bye everyone thanks for every thing. Videl said looking at them the last time or she thought.

"Bye!" all the fighters said together.

"I'm coming doc." thanks to cover of the night and creature jumped on the ship with a bag in hand. "Bye bye man kind and to these stupid saiyans." saying it in an evil laughter.

XxX

"It has been 3 months are the clones ready or not?" the green creature asked walking over to tanks looking at all 10. "Yes Kiler." "But what about Robbie he's toughest of them all." "I've already made him." "But how I only blood from them 10." "When Robbie was born I disguised myself has a doctor and took some of his blood, and after the blood samples you brought me I saved some from all 10 and mixed it with his making the ultimate warrior." "Nice one Gero, but when do we attack." "Not we you, you go kill them, the clones need a little more time by then you should be threw." "I'll be back in a hour you do have the transportation devices ready, right." "Yes I do, here take this," has he handed him communicator, "tell me when your threw." And with that Kiler took off. 'This should be easy for him, he has power of a super saiyan 6 ah to bad he has to die tho.'

XxX

At Capsule Corp. the Z-Fighters have gather to celebrate Gohan and Videl engagement. This wouldn't even have happened if Chi Chi didn't see them kissing and arrange a party for an engagement and besides Gohan didn't even have a ring. "Gohan your mom's crazy."Videl said turning to look at Gohan. "I know, but... ya your right." Gohan said walking outside with in his arms. Outside where all the Z-Fighters talking. Bulma even got Vegeta to join them. And he was talking or criticizing everybody.

As it was getting dark so everybody decided to move the celebration in side. The party was going great everybody was having a good time until.

Knock-knock

Noticing this Krillin, Yamacha, and Tien went to answering the door. The three decide to go together because it was 9 O'clock **at night**. "Hurry he's going to kill us all!" the man at the door was yelling. As Krillin opened it with Yamacha and Tien beside of him. "Calm down, whose going to kill us all?" Krillin asked. "ME!" then the man jumped up, wait no he wasn't a man he was green and taller than everybody. Before any three could move, or yell. They where exploded. 'Wow if the rest are like this I should just leave' he thought racing down the hall away. "Did anybody just feel that." Gohan asked stopping what he doing. "My husband energy just vanished along with three eyes and scar face." 18 answered wonder what was going on. "Be ready for anything of the ordinary." Goku answered powering up to super saiyan 3, taking his stance starting to walk down the hallway. "Hang on Kakarot I'm coming to." Vegeta said powering up to super saiyan 2, now behind Goku.

'This is the 10th hallway so far I should just blow this place up, but that would be no fun would it' Kiler said still racing down the hallway. Only to stop, do to talking. 'Good there coming down this hallway and well the light gave it away.' Kiler made his move grabbing Goku, before Goku even fight back tho they where a fist launched into his belly coming out his back. Next he appeared beside Vegeta. Grabbing his head and crushing it against the wall.'Wonder how many's left I'm getting bored' he thought entering the main room. "ITS HIM!" Videl shouted. "Yes it is, bye bye." Kiler said. But was surprised to get hit threw a coupe of walls. Then get hit down into the Earth. Has Gohan and Gotenks stood waiting for there opponent. They where shocked at what happened next. "So what are we looking at?" as the two turned around nothing was there. "Alright come out and figh..." was the last words Gotenks said as a ray pierced threw his chest killing him. "NO!" Gohan yelled racing towards the beast. "What where did he go." Gohan said searching the room as fast as he could. "Right here." turning around was the last things Gohan saw. "BANG!" as the ray pierced threw Gohan's head. Next was Chi Chi, Bulma, and Marron. When he appeared before Chi Chi and Bulma he crushed their heads, blood going everywhere on Videl, then grabbed Marron and threw her through the walls, killing her going threw the first wall. "FIRST MY HIUSBAND DIES AND NOW MY CHILD YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," taking her stance, "VIDEL GET TO THE SHIP, GO AND GET THE OTHER SAIYANS HELP, NOW!" at that Videl took off racing to the ship. "Where do you think your going." Kiler said. "Threw the house!" 18 yelled hitting the monster. Waiting for her opponent she never looked behind her. Kiler grabbed her head. "Now you die!" he said ripping her spine out. Has he was racing down the hallway to Videl. He heard a crackling and then it stopped. 'Shit she's gone.'

"Hey doc, doc." "Did you kill them all?" "Yes but Videl escaped does this communicator have a teleporting device?" "Yes, but stop her before she get's to the other saiyans." "I will but what about you?" "Me and clones are wipe-out this pathetic races" with that Kiler was gone.

XxX

It has been 3 months since Videl has gone back to her time. School had begun and right now Trace and Michael, in high school along with Kevin, Zyndel, Gabe, and Sara, are in p.e. "Row 1,3,and 5 go up stairs and run 8 laps, the rest stay down here I will tell you what you got to do when they start." as everybody in row 1,3, and 5 was going up stairs. Trace and Michael stopped. "Hey Michael do feel that?" "Ya it feels like Videl." as two said sneaking outside. "Look there she is." Michael said pointing in her direction. Videl now out of her ship raced towards the closest ki she felt, which luckily was Trace and Michael. When Videl got to them she fell into Trace's arms, covered in blood, yelling and crying. "THERE ALL DEAD!"

* * *

><p>I hoped everyone liked this chapter, besides you know the Z-Fighters dieing and all.<p>

MRMenaMRM notice how I didn't mention 5 people, don't worry they will be back sooner than you think.

Chapter 5 be ready to see the clones vs the saiyans.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with dragon ball, z, gt

MRMenaMRM calm down not everyone died.

Everybody thanks for the reviews, I love reviews so please reviews unless you don't like it. And thanks for also reading but not reviewing. HERE IT IS THE CLONES VS THE SAIYANS, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"THERE ALL DEAD!"

"Whose dead?" Michael asked not knowing what was going on.

"The monster he killed them." She said now crying.

"Shh its okay, we can figure out away threw this." Trace said pulling her into a hug. "Even tho I'm covered in blood, now." causing her to chuckle.

'Now where is she, im right beside of her ship?' then he heard yelling. 'Moron.' he said racing to the source. "Oh Shit!" he said as he saw Trace and Michael. "Michael get him I'll contact the others." "You got it." Michael said powering up to super saiyan 6. Taking off colliding in mid-air. Kiler knew he could take on Michael, maybe, if the others didn't arrive. Barely able to dodge the kick Michael just sent he threw his own, only to have it swatted away.

'Good Michael can hold him long enough for the others to get here,' 'Blaine, Brady, Daulton, Gabe, Kevin, Sara,Sunshine and Zyndel get to my location Now!' the saiyan hybrid said breaking connection. "Videl stay here, don't go anywhere I'll be back in a few seconds." he said powering up to super saiyan 8. "Here I come ready or not."

Appearing behind him, yelling.

"**Suck on this, BURNING EAGLE!" **he yelled, as his fist went into his back grabbing on to his spine and jerked it out along with his skull.

"I guess that took care of him for sure." Michael said lowering himself.

"I guess so." Trace said burning his spine, crushing his skull.

"Videl what happened to you." Sara asked comforting the young warrior.

"HE...he killed them." she said, starting to cry again. "Videl its going to be okay, lets get you home." Trace said picking her up. "But why don't use instant transmission?" Sunshine asked stepping forward. "First she to weak right now in her state and I don't want be at school either, do ya'll wanna come to?" "Sure." they all said at once.

XxX

"Piccolo what's going on?" Dende asked looking off the lookout. "They've been attacked but Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are still alive but their ki level is faint." Piccolo said is anger knowing Gohan and the others had been attacked and he couldn't do a thing about it. "Well let's go save them before they die, Mr. Popo can you teleport us their?" "Yes I can." he said walking over to the two. Each placing a hand on him they where gone. "What happened here?" Piccolo said in shock looking at Capsule Corp. "Piccolo quick where are they?" "Right here, hurry." Piccolo said running to Goten and Trunks first. In an instant they where healed. "Hurry, Gohan don't have much time left." Piccolo yelled at Dende. "I'm going as fast as I can." he said rushing to Gohan. "Okay there all good to go they just need sometime to heal, to bad we couldn't save the others," Dende said looking around 'hey where's Videl?' "Piccolo where's Videl?" when heard that he looked around "Maybe she could be laying outside." Piccolo said standing up. ""No she's gone." Mr. Popo said walking out of a room. "What, but how." "The ships gone and thanks to Bulma's tracking devices she made it to her location fine." 'good there's still hope' Piccolo thought picking up Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

XxX

Flying threw the air was all the 10 fighters. Trace still carrying Videl. She had falling asleep. 'I wonder what really happened there?' he thought looking at Videl. All the way there they where talking, laughing, and everything. Until Videl woke up. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Videl said yelled flinging herself up. Immediately stopping all laughter. "Videl calm down its going be.." "Stop saying its going be okay when it's not!" she said now crying into his shirt. "Videl I promise you we will find away through this, I promise." Trace said wiping away some tears from her face. Also looking back giving the rest a look saying 'I need some help here.' Gabe was the first to talk. "Wait Videl was everybody at the party?" causing everybody to stop. At that question Videl jumped up. "No, no they weren't Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Buu, and dad weren't," "That means they could still be hope!" Videl said with a cheerful voice.

XxX

"Gero when can leave!" "Ya this is getting boring." said Trace and Kevin's clone. "Where leaving now!" "Wait shouldn't we all change our names, because we want get confused?" the Zyndel clone asked. "Sure, whatever." Brady's clone responded. "Woo me first, I'm Dara." Sara's clone said like this was a game. "Me next call me Gangster." Gabe's clone said also like it was a game. "Ha ha call me Destroyer." Trace's clone spoke up. "I'm Killer." Brady's clone next. "I'm DJ." Blaine's clone said. "I'm Beast." Kevin's clone said next. "Of course I'm Murderer." next was Daulton. "Darkshine." Sunshine's clone said. "I'm Amazing." Zyndel's clone said. "I'm Freak." Michael's clone said standing up. "Call me Ultimate." Robbie's clone said. At those last words they where gone.

XxX

"I think ya'll need a name for your group." Videl said eating her ice cream. As they where flying home Blaine suggested they get ice cream, so they did. "Ya we should, you make it." Trace said eating some of his ice cream. "How about the Z-Squad." "cool." they all said together as they got up walking out the door. Just as they did a gust of wind swooshed over them. When the dust cleared in front of them stood, themselves. "Is that me?" Daulton asked looking at himself. "You could say that," a old man said stepping forward. "These are your clones, and there here to kill you." He said walking back and forth. "Whose want's to start?" Destroyer said in his super saiyan 8 form. "Right here." Trace said also in super saiyan 8 form, disappearing from sight. Appearing throwing a punch. Block. Next he threw a kick. Blocked again. 'ahh he knows my every move.' Trace said blocking Destroyer's kick. 'And I know his.' dodging another kick.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING FOR, ATTACK!" Dr. Gero shouted. At that the clones were gone. Appearing, taking on themselves. Videl trying to stand her ground. Felt a hand grab on to her. "Your coming with me." Ultimate said dragging her. "HELP!" "Trace go get her I'll hold your clone off." Kevin said nailing Destroyer sending him into the ground. "I'm coming Videl!" Trace said racing towards to Videl. Before he even got to her he sent him into a building. 'What the, that must be Dad's clone.' looking at who hit him. 'I can't fight him 1 on 1, I'm going need some help.' he thought disappearing from sight.

Appearing before Ultimate. Uppercutting him, sending him into the sky. As Trace flew at top speed to Ultimate. They were a fist in-launched into his stomach. Causing him to spit out blood. Then jack hammering him down to the ground making a huge crater. 'I can't keep this much longe..' getting knocked out of his thought by Ultimate appearing and beating the crap out of him.

"NO!" Brady yelled going to is legendary form at feeling Trace's ki dropping fast. This isn't your average legendary super saiyan form. Instead of his hair turning yellow like Broly's. His hair turns whatever he's feeling. This time his hair was pure black. Black as night. Vanishing from sight, faster than anything, anybody has saw in along time. "How..." the clone of Robbie couldn't even finish. As a fist was in launched into his stomach. He then went into a fury of punches, non-stop, back to back punches and kicks.

"STOP STANDING THERE HELP HIM!" Gero said taking cover. Immediately the clones took off for Brady. Closest was Darkshine. "Oh, hell no." Sara said racing at Darkshine. Grabbing her by the leg jerking her back into her.

"**FLYING METEOR!" **ripping half her skin off.

Next closest was Gangster, Killer, and Murderer. "Gabe, Daulton let's go!" Kevin yelled. Racing off to stop the 3. First was Kevin jack hammering Killer, Daulton next threw a jab getting Gangster off balance then kicking him into a near by street. Gabe wasn't so lucky having to handle a super saiyan 7. But coming to Gabe's rescue was Michael jack hammering Murderer into Gabe's knee waiting. 'That's it,' "HEY GUYS MIX IT UP, DON'T VERSUS YOURSELF!" at that instant Zyndel and Blaine switched partners. Immediately taking out the others clone. The only two that was still able to fight now was Beast, Destroyer, and Freak. Trace knowing he had to save the others some time. Appeared in the middle of 3. "Bring it!" As he finished they all 4 was gone. Appearing, disappearing, sonic booms covering the air until a hit grazed Trace. 'Come on Trace, Concentrate.' he thought after that hit. Beast threw a punch, that's when he made his move instantly elbowing him in the rib cage. Destroyer attacked next nailing Trace in the face. Not expecting Trace to recover so quickly, spinning around an nailing him in the face with a kick. 'HURRY UP!' Trace said telepathically to all the Z-Squad. 'Were hurrying!' they all said in reunion. 'SUNSHINE, SARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL DOING!' 'Okay were coming.' they said breaking connection. Instantly Sara and Sunshine came to Trace's aid. Sunshine and Sara both took out Freak. 'I'm coming.' Kevin thought racing threw the air. Trace still in hand-to-hand combat with, Beast and Destroyer. Kevin remembering what Trace said early tackled Destroyer into the ground shaking the Earth. 'Finally!' Trace said unleashing into Beast. Punch-knee-uppercut-jack hammer-kick. Sending him into a nearby mountain.

Brady still handling Ultimate back off.

"**NEGATIVE KAMEHAMEHA!" **as the dust cleared Ultimate was clearly injured, was still the power fullest person there or clone. "CLONE'S RETREAT!" Dr. Gero yelled. Starting the ship up, instantly the clone's disappeared onto the ship. 'THERE NOT GETTING AWAY, NO!' Brady thought.

"**NEGATIVE!"**

"**KA!"**

"**ME!"**

"**HA!"**

"**ME" **

"**HA!"** the blast was full of evil, hatred turning the whole sky black. "No!" Dr. Gero yelled as the blast hit. Devouring everything in its path. Luckily Ultimate grabbed him and vanished. "You morons grab onto to me!" Ultimate yelled. As all the clone's placed a hand on him they where gone. 'Good at least none of them died.' Gero thought as they disappeared. Brady still in his legendary started attacking everything. 'No he's lost control, every time he goes to this form he loses control.' Trace thought. "BRADY CALM DOWN, NOW!" Robbie said just arriving, grabbing Brady. "Dad is that you..." he said passing out. "What happened here?" Robbie asked confused and furious seeing what has happened to everybody. "The clone's attacked." Videl said stepping out from her hiding place.

* * *

><p>I hoped everybody liked this chapter I loved it but of course I'm the author.<p>

Next chapter guess whose back! the Z-Fighters, but how can they help with the clones find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with dragon ball, z, gt

Thanks for the reviews and reading. And like I said I love reviews unless you don't like it. Hey guess whose back! I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope everybody has enjoyed the story so far and now chapter 6, ENJOY!

Clones name:

Trace: Destroyer

Brady: Killer

Daulton: Murderer

Blaine: DJ

Kevin: Beast

Michael: Freak

Sunshine: Darkshine

Sara: Dara

Gabe: Gangster

Zyndel: Amazing

Robbie: Ultimate

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Back at the lookout. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were placed into one of the many rooms. "Okay so now what?" Dende ask exiting one of rooms. "First we have to find Buu and Hercule, I still sense Buu so Hercule should be alive to," Piccolo said folding his arms looking off the the edge. "Next one of us should search for the dragon balls." "But how, I mean they've already been wished back to life?" Dende asked confused. "Think, what other dragon balls can bring anybody back to life no matter how many times they die." "Wait then why do we need Earth's dragon balls." "To go to Namek." "I understand, but we already know our first two wishes what will be our third wish?" Dende asked now standing beside Piccolo. "I never thought I would say this, but were bringing back Broly."<p>

XxX

Back in Gero's lab, in their on dimension. Gero had forgotten that Ultimate and the others could teleport threw dimension's. "How did they beat us so easy." Killer asked walking around. "Simple, we weren't ready." Amazing said get hooked up for repair. "Yes we were!" DJ said. "Ya we were ready for ourselves, but not for each other Ultimate would have had no problem against any of us but that form Brady went was unbeatable." Amazing retorted. "It was not unbeatable," Ultimate said stepping forward, "when he went to that form didn't anybody else notice that he lost control, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't blow up their planet by now."

XxX

It has been one day since the clone's had attacked, and since then Brady has been asleep the whole time. "So let me get this straight when you and everybody else played ping-pong with that thing, that's how he got the blood." Robbie asked sitting on the couch. "Yep pretty much." Trace said getting a drink. "Then how did he get your fathers?" Tracy asked checking to see if the kids were asleep along with Brady. "I really don't know." Trace said sitting down next to Videl. When Videl got home they had let her use their shower and gave her some of Tracy's old clothes. "Well its getting late, Trace you should get ready for bed you got school tomorrow." Tracy said. "I know, Videl are you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed then sleep on the couch?" Trace asked. "No I'm fine on the couch." Videl said getting ready to go to sleep. "Okay." Trace said leaving the room.

That Night

**Videl dived on the floor avoiding the blast's been shot. Standing up to see what was going on, she saw the one thing she will always remember. **

"**Gohan watch out!" she said trying to run after him. But was held by 18. "Let go!" **

**The blast struck Gohan, going right threw his head. "NO!"**

"NO!" Videl yelled waking up breathing heavy. "How didn't they here that." stilling breathing heavy. She scan for their ki's and it was still normal. After she got herself a drink she tried to go back to sleep. Every time she tried she always had that same dream. Has she opened an eye she saw a shadow. Wait no it was to tall to be a person. "Hello." Videl whispered. "Hello Videl or should I say bye Videl."

"NO!" Videl yelled in her sleep. "Videl stop yelling, my hears are on fire." Trace yelled shaking her. As she woke up she dove into Trace's arms, crying. "Trace I can't go to sleep every time I try I see him." "Who Videl?" "That creature killing... killing everybody." "Videl calm down please." He said hugging her. "I can't stand seeing you like this, I hate seeing anybody like this." "Okay." she said breaking away. "Videl if you want I can sleep in one of the chairs." "No I'm fine." "Okay, and please don't yell my ears are still ringing." Trace said heading to his room. Causing Videl to chuckle. After Trace had left, Videl tried to go to sleep. But that one scene played through her head a thousand times per second.

She tossed and turned. Still she couldn't go to sleep. 'Maybe some TV could help.' she said turning it on. 'Well lets see whats on.' She said flipping threw the channels. 'This looks okay.' she said turning it to a channel. But lost connection due to the thunderstorm outside. "Well that sucks." She said listening to the sound of thunder crackling threw out the air. "O hi Videl." Trace said entering the room. "I thought you were asleep?" Videl said patting the couch sit beside of her. "Ya well I've been thinking of the clones." He said sitting down next to Videl. "So, I haven't slept to much either." he said putting a arm around Videl. "Maybe you should put your hand on my chest, you know you want to." Trace said poking her with his other hand. "Stop it, no I don't, I want to go to sleep but I can't." she said swatting his hand away.

"Well, why don't we watch a movie, a romantic movie." "You know I'm taken." "We can change that." Trace said easing closer to Videl. "Trace." she said facing him, stopping him. "You know I'm just kidding right." he said with her hand on his face. "I know." she said removing her hand. Placing her head on his chest. "I knew you liked my chest." Trace whispered into her hear. "Shut up." Videl whispered back getting comfortable. "Good night Videl." Trace said laying back in the couch, with Videl's head still on his chest. "Good night love bird." she said with a smirk. "Ya I have nothing to say to that." causing both to chuckle. As Videl closed her eye's she didn't see the scene that has played over and over in her head . Instead she felt safe, and with that she was asleep. 'She is beautiful ain't she, whoever she's with he's lucky.' Trace thought drifting off.

It has been two hours. Now 4 a.m. And the storm was getting stronger and stronger. "Is everybody ready, tonight they die." Said Ultimate sneaking up to the house with the others, or some of them. Gero had only sent Killer, Destroyer, and Ultimate. "Ya were ready." Killer said inching closer. "Here we go." Ultimate said appearing beside a window.

Videl had been sleeping great, probably the best she had slept in while. As she opened her eyes to see what time it was. She noticed some movement. "Trace!" She yelled as a fist burst threw the window coming right for Videl. As the fist got closer a hand grabbed it jerking it to him. Ultimate not expecting someone to grab his fist and pull him was unguarded. To a knee beaning in launched into his gut, then to be thrown into the ground outside. "What the hell." he said stepping out of the ground. When he looked at the window he saw Trace standing there in super saiyan 8 form or he thought. "Well, well, well if it ain't Trace we were beginning to get bored sneaking around and all." Ultimate said smirking. No response came. "Oh is that how you want it." he said appearing in front of Trace. "You should have said something cause you want be saying anything ever again!" throwing a punch, but met nothing. In an instant Trace appeared behind him hitting him with his elbow, which would have sent him threw the house. If Trace didn't had grab him and disappear. "Aw were did he go?" Destroyer asked looking everywhere along with Killer. Appearing before both of him Trace slung Ultimate into them, sending them into a mountain. "Videl get the others!" Trace yelled getting ready for the trio. "You'll pay for that!" Destroyer shouted flying full speed at Trace. Not far behind him was the other two. Surprising Destroyer, Trace shot off flying at full speed to. "Oh ya." Destroyer whispered to himself before throwing a punch. Only to have it blocked. Next Trace threw a jab, dodging it Trace spun around nailing Destroyer in the face with his elbow. Wasting no time Trace shot off. 'Here we go.' Trace thought meeting the two in mid-flight. Barrages of punches was beaning thrown by both side's.

"**SOLAR FLARE!" **Trace yelled blinding the two.

"**BURNING EAGLES!"** he yelled as both fist turned bright red. Going into each of their face's. Sending them back into the same mountain.

As Videl was running threw the rooms to get Robbie, knowing Brady as yet to wake up or move. She saw Trace fighting, but his hair wasn't red like a super saiyan 8's, he couldn't be legendary, the hair's to long. Instead his hair was a mixture of yellow, black, and green. "What...what is he?" Videl asked to herself not knowing somebody else heard. "He's a super saiyan 9." Robbie said stepping out of the shadows. "But how?" Videl asked turning around to face him. "He's fueled by rage and determination to get better to become the best." "So does that mean he's powerful than you?" she asked confused by her answer. "No, I've told no one this, except for my wife, if I told the others they wouldn't see the point in fighting." Robbie said remaining calm. "I am a super saiyan 10." stunned by this Videl asked. "So does that mean Ultimate is a super saiyan 10?" "I.. I don't know he's only been to super saiyan 9."

Back at the fight. Trace was in hand-to-hand combat with all three. Everything they threw Trace was succeeding in blocking or dodging them all. Noticing this Ultimate back off. 'Well I guess its time for the next level.' Ultimate thought with a smirk on his face. As he began to power up, it was like time stopped for every living thing. The ground begin to break apart. Water from around the world shot up in the air. The scary part was that just not the Earth was falling apart so was the whole galaxy.

Trace seeing that the fight had stopped took advantage. Quickly appearing behind the two stunned opponents knocking them out. Began charging his blast.

"**SPIRIT EAGLE!" **the blast raced out of Trace's hands hitting Ultimate. "Its about time you stopped me I was fixing to blow up the whole galaxy." Ultimate said walking out of the dust. "So your a super saiyan 10?" Trace asked getting ready for another fight. "Ya the one and only." Ultimate said in a cocky tone.

"Not!" another super saiyan 10 yelled. Appearing in front of Ultimate throwing a uppercut connecting with Ultimate's jaw. Sending him into the air where Robbie appeared jack hammering him into the ground. 'As much as I would love to stay and fight myself, how about we just take the girl if we take her they will try and get her back.' Ultimate said telepathically to the waking up Killer and Destroyer. 'Yes sir.' they said telepathically in reunion. Disappearing from sight. 'Wait why are they running, no Videl!' Trace thought racing to Videl. "Your coming with me Missy." Killer said grabbing her. "Hurry get out of here!" Ultimate yelled holding off Robbie. As Destroyer put his hand to his head along with Killer, he felt another hand. "What, no!" Destroyer noticing the hand belonged to Trace.

Appearing back in their dimension. Trace attacked back-to-back punches-knee-elbow. Then racing to Killer, who had Videl, grabbing his other arm. Putting him into a arm-bar breaking his arm with the force he put down on it with his other hand. Quickly grabbing Videl around the waist and flying off at full speed. "Trace you can slow down now!" Videl yelled over the winds. At that Trace stopped instantly. "Sorry Videl." But instead of the playful Trace she was use to he was dead serious. "Trace are you okay?" Videl knew he wasn't but asked anyway, placing her arms around him into a hug. As she put her arms around him she felt how tense he was, how angry and pissed he was. After a while he began to calm down, even off of super saiyan 9 form. "Thanks Videl." he said placing his arms around Videl. "Woo, woo not that far down." Videl said looking at him with a smile. "What how was that to low my hands are only at your waist... oh I'm going to run now." causing Videl to laugh. "Trace your okay, lets try and find any survivors." "Really its okay?" Trace asked picking up Videl. "Maybe." Videl said. As the two flew threw the air talking, cutting up.

Until Videl stopped talking. "Videl what's wrong?" Trace asked stopping mid-flight. "It can't be," Videl said, "Quick Trace take me down!" "Videl what makes this ki so special, the others we found were hiding with tounds of food." Trace said putting down Videl. Next thing Trace knew Videl was dragging him. "Trace pick this up." she said pointing to a boulder. When Trace picked up the boulder, two blurs shot past him. Instantly he threw the rock, and appeared in front of Videl ready for whatever it was. When Trace appeared the two blurs bounced off of him and hit the ground with a thud. "Hey man what's your deal." a male voice said. "Hey that hurt o he looks cute." a female voice said. Causing Trace to blush, "Thanks." Trace said turning to Videl. "Videl its you!" Erasa yelled diving into Videl. "Hey Videl." Sharpener said standing up. "Erasa let go... can't breath." Videl said turning purple. "Sorry Videl, but who's the cute guy?" Erasa asked letting go. "This is Trace, you know from the other dimension." Videl said walking over to Trace. "Wait is he the super saiyan 8?" Sharpener asked. "He was now he's a super saiyan 9." Videl said looking at Trace. "That's why I was so much powerful." Trace said looking back. "That's why we bounced off of him, I just thought you got a new boyfriend." Sharpener said holding back a laugh. "I wished." Trace whispered only Piccolo or his dad could hear. "You know I'm still with Gohan, Sharpy." Videl said. "I know." "Wait where have you guys been living." Videl asked with a confused look. "Were ever food is." "We can fix that, Trace you carry Sharpener and I'll carry Erasa." "No how about I carry Sharpener and Erasa." Trace said stopping Videl in her tracks. "Trace you know I'm not helpless." "That's not my point if the clones find us you can get away faster, but if you have Erasa she will just slow you down." Trace said picking up Sharpener and Erasa. "Well I guess so." Videl said flying up in the air. "You coming or not?" Videl asked waiting. "Ya I coming." Trace said lifting off the ground.

"Come on Videl it has been two hours, as much as love been carried around this is getting boring." Erasa said hiding behind Trace's shirt do to the wind, and how built he was. "Okay we can stop." Videl said landing, along with Trace. As they were walking Erasa had been telling Trace all about her life and well everything. At first Trace was listening until it had been thirty minutes of non-stop talking. 'VIDEL GET BACK HERE AND SHUT HER UP, NOW!' Trace said telepathically to Videl, causing her to chuckle. 'Okay but you owe me.' she walking between Erasa and Trace. 'Sure whatever just make her shut up.' Quickly Videl brought up a random conversation that got Erasa now talking Sharpener ear off.

"Your welcome." Videl said nudging Trace. "O thanks I just kept wondering how can she talk non-stop, its like she didn't even have to breath." "Ya that's Erasa, it took a while to get use to but after a while you'll just learn to ignore it." "Really but how..." Trace said stopping in his tracks. "Trace whats wrong?" Videl asked causing Erasa and Sharpener to stop also. "Get down now." Trace said grabbing Erasa and Sharpener throwing them behind Videl. Who was behind a fallen building. "Trace what's going on?" Videl asked again. "Its Ultimate, he has the other two I beat but were's he walking." Trace said getting behind the building. If fought him now he could put Videl and her friends in danger. "Follow me." Trace said following Ultimate. "Why are we following him?" Sharpener asked. "Because if he's going back to their base, first we know were it is and second we could attack and destroy it." Trace said following the clone along with the others. Ultimate stopped placing the two down lifted up a hatch. Throwing the other two in the opening, he jumped in shutting the hatch. "Well we know were their base is now can we leave." Erasa said trying to pull Trace. "No, Videl you Sharpener and Erasa get out of here." Trace said breaking away from Erasa. "But what about you?" Videl asked. "I'm going pay the clone's a little visit." Trace said opening the hatch.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait school seemed like it lasted forever this week. And the work, I didn't have time to post it. But there it is. I hoped everybody enjoyed this chapter. And please review I love reviews. But if you don't like it don't review. Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with dragon ball, z, or gt

Thanks everybody for the reviews and reading. Again I love reviews but if you don't like it just don't review. MRMenaMRM about your question. I was going to explain it in this chapter. DaMan I liked that comment. And thedarkpokemaster and everybody else thanks for sticking with me. NOW CHAPTER 7! after this.

Clone's name

Trace: Destroyer

Brady: Killer

Daulton: Murderer

Blaine: DJ

Kevin: Beast

Michael: Freak

Sunshine: Darkshine

Sara: Dara

Gabe: Gangster

Zyndel: Amazing

Robbie: Ultimate

and now Chapter 7

* * *

><p>After about one hour of walking. Erasa finally decide to ask. "Videl what's wrong you haven't talked about Gohan once?" Erasa asked, causing Videl stop. The look in Videl's eyes said it all. Tears was forming, heart broken. The reason she hadn't broke down before is. Because she didn't want Trace to think she was weak. She had that night but that was nightmare. "I don't want to talk about it." Videl said, tears running down her face. "Videl I'm sorry, but you didn't act this way with Trace around."Erasa said putting a hand on Videl. "I know but I don't know Erasa." Videl said crying now. "I think I might know," Sharpener said causing the other two to listen. "When Gohan is around he ain't going to hurt us or you, same with Trace," "Also the way they act is the same Gohan and Trace are both kind,also they know how to react in a serious situation and they both care for others." Sharpener said walking back and forth. "The only thing is you and Gohan fell in love." Sharpener said not finished. "The only difference is Gohan don't like to fight, Trace on the other hand love's to fight," "Like that Vegeta dude." Sharpener said finished. "How the hell did you that?" Videl asked. "It wasn't hard to notice at all, body language helps to."<p>

XxX

"I'm going to pay the clone's a little visit." Trace said opening the hatch, diving in. On super saiyan 9 form. Immediately as he landed, he was throwing ki blasts left and right. Machine's exploding, smoke flaring everywhere. "Quick you morons use heat seeking devices!" Gero yelled to all 11 or 9 do to Destroyer and Killer beaning passed out. 'Follow the voice.' Trace thought racing around the room. "Gero!" Trace yelled. "Who are you?" Gero asked stepping behind Ultimate. "Shut up, you giving away our location!" Ultimate shouted at Gero. Instantly Trace appeared beside Ultimate. Throwing a uppercut connecting with jaw. Then grabbing him a flinging him into a wall. "Attack him!" Was the last thing Gero yelled. As Trace grabbed him putting him in front of him. As Beast appeared throwing a punch but instead of hitting Trace it went right threw Gero. Seeing his plan had worked side swiped Beast and launched a knee into his face. Appearing behind Trace was Murderer. Who in launched a flurry of punches at Trace. Who was having no problem at dodging them. Noticing this Dara and Darkshine raced to him. As they got close, Trace grabbed Murderer's leg a slung him into the both of them.

Next to challenge was DJ and Freak. Instead of unleashing into a flurry of punches. They entered throwing ki blasts. Catching Trace off guard. They vanished appearing in front of Trace. Both throwing punches and kick's. "No after image, get ready DJ he could b..." was all he could he say. As Trace appeared tackling Freak and driving him into DJ. Jumping off of them, Trace launched ki blast's at them. Thanks to hearing Trace was able to dodge Gangster's kick beaning aimed at him. Grabbing his leg jerking him over his shoulder launching a fist into his stomach. Quickly spinning around hitting Amazing with his elbow. Before, Trace could finish his assault. Ultimate appeared punching him square in the jaw. Breaking it on impact. The next punch Ultimate threw Trace caught. Cracking his fist. Kicking him in the chest, causing him to loose his breath. Allowing Trace knee him then jack hammer him. 'I got to get out of here I can't take them all on, I could' Trace couldn't finish that thought. As Beast appeared and sent a uppercut into his gut. Thanks to the hit. It allowed time for the others to get back on their feet. "Well it looks like we Texas standoff." Trace said popping his jaw back in. "Looks like your out numbered." DJ said. "Looks like you can't see." Trace said putting his hand to his head. "Not this time." Destroyer and Killer said now awake appeared behind Trace hitting nothing but air. "What, how." "You morons he used instant transmission." Ultimate said walking away. Examining is chrushed hand.

XxX

"Sharpener when did you become so smart, AHHH!" Erasa yelled, as Trace appeared next to them. "What happened to you, man?" Sharpener asked, looking at his beating up body. "And what happened to your jaw?" Videl asked touching his jaw. "It got popped out." Trace said moving his jaw for Videl to look. "You sure you popped it in right?" Videl asked touching one part. "Not to hard, I think its swelled."Trace said wincing some. "So what exactly happened?" Sharpener asked now looking at his jaw. "I exploded some stuff, killed Gero, and beat them up until they teamed up on me and this happened." Trace answered. "Let me look, my mom's a doctor or she was." Erasa said happy and sad. "Okay." Videl and Sharpener said moving. Looking at both sides of his jaw. His right side was poking more than the left side. "Trace, has your jaw ever popped out before?" Erasa asked pulling him closer. "Ya, but thinks to how fast we heal we don't really bother to see if it's in right." Trace responded. "But after it does your bone look and feel normal." she said letting go of his face. "Ya I got and x-ray after one spar and it looked completely normal, so are they any place to stay here?" Trace asked walking beside Erasa. "No them clone's destroyed everything on Earth, except for some people." Sharpener said trailing. "Wait what about the sky." Videl said, a smile spreading across her face. "Videl what do mean?" Sharpener asked catching up. "The Lookout!" Videl yelled jumping for joy. "Quick Trace can you sense a ki over there?" Videl asked him. "Now that you mention it ya I do, why?" Trace said looking at her. "Hurry teleport us there." Videl putting her hand on Trace, along with Erasa and Sharpener. Trace, coughed, "Um Videl chest, hand to chest." "Trace I swear if you bring that up again I will.." but was cut off. "Touch my chest, yes its natural." "Trace!" Videl yelled, causing Trace's ears to hurt. "Aw again." Trace said. With that they were gone.

XxX

At the lookout Dende and Piccolo had gather the dragon balls. While Hercule and Buu watched over Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. "Is everybody ready?" Dende asked walking over to the dragon balls. "Ya, but first we have some unexpected visitors." Piccolo said turning around. "Who is it Buu?" Hercule asked. "Not the clone's." Buu said cheerfully. "That helped." Hercule whispered. Appearing on top of the lookout. Was Trace, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. "Hey get away from my daughter, get him Buu," Hercule said turning to face Buu, "Wait Buu where did you go?" Hercule asked dumbfounded. "Hi I'm Buu, that's Piccolo, the other green one is Dende, and that's my best friend, Mr. Satan." Buu said shaking Trace's hand. "Hey Buu, I'm Trace." Trace said shaking back. "Where's Gohan?" Videl asked walking over to Piccolo. "Third room, he's still out cold." Piccolo said never looking at her. When she heard that she was gone in a instant. "Videl wait up." Erasa said with Sharpener right behind her. "Ya I want to see nerd boy to." 'Aw man.' Videl thought. "Okay lets go." Videl said a little disappointed.

"Hey who's Gohan?" Trace asked letting go of Buu hand. "That's her boyfriend smart one." Sharpener said in a smart tone. "Watch it Sharpener, or else." Trace said appearing beside of the blonde boxer. "Hey I wanna see this Gohan." Trace said walking in. "No Trace, we have to talk, and you three don't touch Gohan he needs his time to heal." Piccolo said still not turning around. "Okay then." Trace said walking back out. As the other three walked in.

"Good now that they've left we need a plan, on who's going to stay here and guard the others and whose going." Piccolo said facing them finally. "Well, how about you and Dende go to Namek, me and Buu should probably be able to hold off the clone's long enough, the others can stay here too cause they will probably get in your way." Trace said. "Ya I felt your fight with the clone's you can take them one on one, sometimes two on one but not all of them." Piccolo said. "Hey wait a minute earth's dragon balls has two wish." Dende said realizing him and Piccolo had only came up with one wish for earth's dragon balls. "Hang on let me get this straight, these dragon balls grant any wishes you desire right?" Trace asked getting excited. "Yes, why?" Dende asked wondering why Trace was getting excited. "Why, wish that all the fighters Videl told you about from my dimension here we could take out clone's once and for all." Trace said now really excited. "That... that might work." Piccolo said liking Trace's plan.

"Third room here it is!" Erasa and Videl said in reunion. "Shut up remember what that green guy said." Sharpener said stopping them from going inside. "Sure whatever." Videl said breaking free. As she opened the door, their laying in a bed was Gohan. "Gohan." Videl said staring at him. "Videl is that you." a weak voice said. "Gohan is that you." Videl asked. "Yes its me." he said turning over in pain. In a flash Videl was beside of him wrapping him into a hug. "Videl stop." Gohan said. "Sharpener help." Gohan pleaded. "Videl let go." Sharpener said trying to pull her off. "This ain't working." Sharpener said now Erasa was trying to help. The door opened, again. "Is this a game or something?" Trace asked stepping in. "Trace pull her off!" Erasa yelled. As Trace walked over to Videl he could see how much pain Gohan was in. And quickly wrapped his arms around Videl pulling her off. "No Videl Gohan can't sleep in the floor." Trace said breaking Videl's hands from Gohan who was falling off. Luckily Trace also caught Gohan.

Gently Trace placed Gohan back on the bed. "Okay Videl if I let you go you promise me you want try and kill Gohan again." Trace asked holding Videl who was still squirming to get free. Calming down she said, "Yes I promise." when Trace set her down was she back on Gohan. "Damn it girl." Sharpener said. Again Trace pulled her off. "Maybe we should leave." Trace suggest knowing if he let Videl go, again, she would be back on top of Gohan. "Ya maybe your right." Sharpener said standing in front of Gohan, in case Videl did the same thing. When they got back outside. Dende and Piccolo just began to summon the dragon balls. "Shenron arise!" Dende shouted. The balls began to glow. An out of nowhere a dragon shot out of them."Wow." Trace said dropping Videl. "Thanks." Videl said rubbing her head. She got no response. Instead when she looked at Trace. His eyes where still fixed on Shenron. "Earth to Trace." Videl said standing up waving her hands in front of Trace.

"Whats your first wish?" Shenron asked.

"First we would like to bring all the fighters from Trace's dimension here, not all of them just the one's who fight with Trace."

"Very well." Shenron said eyes turning yellow. "Your wish has been granted, it will take exactly one hour for them to arrive since their in a different dimension."

"Whats your second wish?" Shenron asked.

"Yes could you wish me and Piccolo to the planet Namek." Dende said.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said his eyes turning yellow again.

With that Shenron was gone. Along with Dende and Piccolo.

* * *

><p>I hoped everybody liked it. And in this story Sharpener and Erasa know everything about the Z-Fighters to. So no one want get confused. Be ready for the next chapter!" Marshe'Melo out. One more thing read my Bio. After this story I'm making another story with these new saiyans fighting for their life.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with dragon ball, z, gt

Everybody thanks for the reviews. I love reviews. But if you don't like it don't review. Also everybody thanks for reading. Enjoy! And two hereos are back! And more!

Clone's name:

Trace: Destroyer

Brady: Killer

Daulton: Murderer

Blaine: DJ

Kevin: Beast

Michael: Freak

Sunshine: Darkshine

Sara: Dara

Gabe: Gangster

Zyndel: Amazing

Robbie: Ultimate

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"So when Trace's clone used instant transmission, they teleported through dimension." Sara asked sitting down beside Gabe. Since Trace's disappearance Robbie had gather up all of the Z-Squad to tell them what had happened. Right now they are in his house. "Ya after that I couldn't sense his ki, I know he didn't die because I seen him disappear." Robbie replied. "And how are we suppose to that, I thought the clone's where just the exact opposite of us." Michael asked confused. "I guess the doctor added some more ingredients." Robbie said harshly, still angry cause they couldn't find his son. "What now?" Kevin asked. "If knew I would tell you." Robbie said angry leaving the room. "What do we tell the school?" Zyndel asked. "Really out of all of this your thinking about school." Gabe said almost punching Zyndel, but didn't cause Robbie would probably kill all of them.<p>

"Well I like school, cause of her." Zyndel said deep in thought of his one true love, Brittany. "Dude she hate's you." Kevin said. Daulton and Blaine having no clue who they where talking about, decided to stay quite. "No she don't." Zyndel defended. "Tell me one good thing that has happened between you and Brittany." Kevin said smiling now. "I kissed her." Zyndel said smirking. "You told her to close her eye's then after that you vanished, do know how long it took us to explain that to her." Michael interrupted. "Usually she smacks you." Sunshine said. 'Holy crap she said something.' Sara thought. "Still counts." Zyndel replied. "Right." Gabe said. "Shut up, don't you guys hear that?" Sara said listening. "Yes but what is it?" Robbie said darting back into the room. "What is it I don't hear anything." Tracy said also entering the room.

"You wish to be teleported to another dimension, by somebody called Trace." a deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Robbie asked.

"I am Shenron, earth's dragon." Shenron said.

"Hurry whats your answer, I don't have much time this is taking much of my energy." Shenron said losing patience.

"Yes we do." Robbie said. After he said that they started to disappear. "Wait were are you going?" Tracy asked. "To get our son, and to kill the clone's." Robbie replied. "Good luck." Tracy said giving her husband a kiss.

XxX

"So how are we going waist an hour?" Hercule asked stepping out of a door. "Chocolate!" Buu said jumping for joy. "No!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener yelled running away. "Why you run, Buu got chocolate here." Buu said pulling out a bag full of chocolate. "Nice." Trace said receiving some chocolate from Buu. "Can we have some chocolate?" Videl, Erasa, Sharpener asked in reunion. "Sure," Buu said pouring them chocolate, "oops Buu all out." "That was some good chocolate." Trace said. "You could have shared it?" Videl replied. "But you didn't asked." Trace said rubbing his belly. 'Ah boys, and Buu.' Videl thought getting confused about the Buu part.

"Videl!"

"What the," Videl couldn't finish as she was being tackled by two kids. "Hey guys."

"Your alive!" Goten yelled. "Ya we missed you, I mean." Trunks said not trying to get to emotional. "I know what you mean Trunks." Videl said getting up. "Who's that, is he your new boyfriend?" Trunks said trying not to laugh. "But Videl would never do that to Gohan, not like this." Goten said tearing up. "Got you Goten." Trunks said breaking out laughing. Now mad Goten yelled, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" turning super saiyan racing at Trunks who also turned super saiyan. "Trace, Buu you going break that any time soon?" Videl asked poking Trace. "Na there just playing." Trace said. "Can Buu play?" Buu said excited. "Hey I'm coming to then." Trace said. "But Trace you could kill them." Videl said grabbing him. "Videl I won't even have to go super saiyan, I might on Buu." Trace said. "Really?" Videl asked stopping. "Really." Trace said breaking free joining the fun.

"Unless you want to fight too." Trace said stopping in his tracks. "How?" Videl asked walking up to Trace. "Grab my hand." Trace said. Videl did what she was told and grab his hand. "Ready!" Trace said. "Ready what.." Videl couldn't finish. Trace had disappeared. Appearing in the battle zone. Ki blasts was everywhere. One was aimed right for Videl. Not seeing in time Trace deflected it. Then appearing before Trace was Buu. "Ready Buu?" "Buu, ready!" unleashing into a flurry of hits. If what Videl seen correctly. This looked like a breeze for Trace, even with one arm. Instantly Videl felt Trace's other arm pull her. 'Here's your chance.' Trace said telepathically to Videl. Here that Videl aimed a kick at Buu connecting she jumped off. As Trace sent a knee connecting with Buu's face.

"**FUSION!"**

"**HA!"**

'Trace are you sure I should still fight?' Videl asked telepathically. 'Why not.' Trace thought looking at her. 'That's a super saiyan 3, you idiot!' 'Just have to go up a notch.' 'Wait no.' winds whooshed around the area. Causing Videl and the others not participating to cover their eyes. As the winds stopped. There stood Trace in super saiyan form. 'He does look cuter in super saiyan form than super saiyan 9 or 8.' Videl thought looking at him. "Videl I heard that." Trace said looking at her with his hazel eyes. "Crap." Videl said embarrassed. Causing Trace to laugh. "Ready?" Trace asked reaching out his hand. When Videl took it she was slung. On instinct she swung her fist. With the appearing Gotenks. Quickly she spun around kicking him in the ribs. Next she tried to throw a knee, but Gotenks this time grabbed it. And threw his on knee. Going to fast for Videl she had no time to block it. As she was ready for the hit it never came.

Inches before her face. Was a hand. Luckily for Videl. Trace had grabbed it. Not expecting it to be grabbed Gotenks wasn't guarding his ribs. Seeing this Trace sent kick into his ribs. Then with other leg kneeing him in face. Sending him into the ground of the lookout. "Buu angry!" Buu yelled racing off to Trace and Videl. 'Trace!' 'Okay.' at that instant Trace threw Videl away from the fight, Knowing the fight was beginning to get out of hand. Also racing at Trace was Gotenks. Trace was gone causing the two to hit each other. Appearing above the too. Was Trace kicking both of them. Then unleashing into his combo. Back to back punches- spinning elbows- then too knees. 'Trace stop the fight!' Videl yelled telepathically. 'Okay I will.' but appearing before Trace was Buu. Launching a punch into his stomach. Then appeared Gotenks punching him into the ground. Seeing they had the advantage kept on punching Trace. Further and further into the ground.

"Dad, Sharpener, and Erasa get down!" Videl yelled feeling Trace getting mad. At that they all dived down as light and wind covered the lookout. The next punches Buu and Gotenks threw missed. As a hand grabbed their faces slamming them into the ground.

"The fights over." the super saiyan 2 Trace said harshly.

'Wow I got to get a picture of this, God he's hot in that form.' Erasa thought taking a picture on her phone.

'Damn man that's the brightest thing I've ever seen.' Sharpener thought

'My eye's.' Hercule thought.

'I don't know what to say, but just Wow.' Videl thought

"Hello." Trace said waving his hands in front of all of them. Looking at all of them, Trace didn't know what was going on. "Videl." Trace said standing in front of her. Finally snapping out of it she said, "Trace why is your form so different than a regular super saiyan 2?" she asked causing the others to snap out of there trance. "Well the powerful you get your body has to adapt to it, since I rarely use this form my body had to adapt differently than in my higher levels." Trace responded powering down.

"Hey Buu, Goten, Trunks you okay, that was a cool fusion to!" Trace hollered.

"Ya were fine, that was fun!" Trunks yelled stepping out of the hole.

"That was awesome!" Goten yelled stepping out with Trunks.

"Lets do it again!" Buu yelled also stepping out.

"Na lets take a break, don't want to waist all of are energy in case the clone's show up." Trace said sitting down on one of steps, along with everybody else. "Well that wasted an hour." Hercule said. "Really was that an hour?" Trace asked getting excited. "It is now." Erasa said checking her phone.

When she finished light consumed the area. As soon as light came it was gone.

"It's Trace!" The Z-Squad yelled, except for his father.

"What happened to the earth here and what is this place?" Sunshine asked staring down at the earth. Then noticing they where floating she looked in awe. At earth and the lookout.

"Who's that?" asked Kevin and Daulton looking at Erasa.

"Uh who's the guy with afro?" asked Blaine looking at Hercule.

"No, who's that?" Sara asked looking at Sharpener.

"Ya now we want have to tell the teachers what happened." Zyndel squealed.

"That's it your dead!" Gabe yelled appearing behind Zyndel jack-hammering him into the lookout.

"Them three look awesome and their powerful." Michael said pointing at Buu,Goten, and Trunks.

Instead of answering his friends questions. Trace went straight to his father. "Hey dad." Trace said looking him in the eye smiling. Ruffling his hair with his hand Robbie said, "No need to worry Trace where here, the clone's won't live much longer."

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 8. Next chapter will have scene's of Piccolo and Dende trying to wish Broly back. And the clone's too. Biggest question is canwill Broly come back? What about the clone's? What will happen with the Z-Squad now there? See ya next time. Also, I hope you liked it. Until then Marshe'Melo out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going say this every chapter. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews, unless you don't like it don't review. And I've seen people whose added me to the story alert. So please review. Also Monday I'm going to change the stories name to **Saiyans vs Clones**. Monday because everybody want get confused if I changed it now.

Enjoy!

Clone's name:

Trace: Destroyer

Brady: Killer

Daulton: Murderer

Blaine: DJ

Kevin: Beast

Michael: Freak

Sunshine: Darkshine

Sara: Dara

Gabe: Gangster

Zyndel: Amazing

Robbie: Ultimate

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Now what?" asked Amazing.<p>

"What do you mean now what?" Ultimate asked.

"The doc's gone what do we do, is what I meant." Amazing answered.

"We follow threw with my plan." Ultimate said rising up from his seat. Over the past few days Ultimate's hand been fixed perfectly and thanks to his saiyan genes he was a lot powerful.

"What's your plan?" Destroyer joined in wondering what his plan was.

"Well the only way for us to beat ourselves is for all of you to give your energy to me." Ultimate said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Hearing this Beast said, "Why would we do that." powering up some.

"Wouldn't it take us days to get our energy back?" Dara asked

"We would be useless." Darkshine said.

Interrupting her Ultimate said, "Yes, finally somebody's catching on," He said turning around. "But thanks to your saiyan genes you can heal faster and be more stronger." 'that's true, but they won't live to see another day, if I let them live they will just slow me down.' Ultimate thought.

"I guess so." they said in reunion raising their hands. Except for Beast.

As the energy flowed into Ultimate. He noticed how Beast was just standing their. "Whats wrong Beast, do you not trust me." He said smirking evilly. 'No what have they done.' Beast thought.

"STOP ITS A TRAP!" Beast yelled. Instantly Ultimate appeared in front of Beast tearing an arm off. Uppercutting him then launching a knee into his gut. "What's going on?" asked Freak. "Don't you get it, my plan was to take all of your energy and power," he said looking at them all. "Now with all of your energy I can probably skip super saiyan 11 and go right to 12."

"But why did you attack Beast?" asked Killer fighting for air. "Because now I have achieved the ultimate form, theirs no need for you pathetic excuses for a clone to live."

"What!" Killer yelled. As Ultimate shot a ki blast at them.

"DIE!"

"**KA!"**

"**ME!"**

"**HA!"**

"**ME!"**

"**HA!" **the blast took off hitting every fighter killing them on impact. Except for Destroyer and Killer.

Appearing in front of them he grabbed them by the collar of their shirt's, raising them up.

"Father would you really kill your on son's." Destroyer said looking at the super saiyan 12. Everything was different about this form, his eye's was peer black, his hair peer red and the hair that covered his body peer gray.

"What son's!" Ultimate yelled crushing their heads their heads together.

"Nobody can stop me now!" He said powering up destroying the whole lab.

XxX

It had been 7 days since the Z-Squad had arrived. Since then they have been sparring every day. Thanks to that Trace was nearing super saiyan 10. Robbie had become a super saiyan 11. Everybody else was also nearing the next transformation. Even Brady, they don't how because he's still out cold. But they've felt his power increase everyday since he used legendary. Goten and Trunks was nearing super saiyan 2. After every spar Robbie would train with them. Also since Gohan had regained conscious. And has also been training regularly too. Thanks to that he is nearing super saiyan 4. Thanks to his mystic transformation being as powerful as a super saiyan 3. Helping him has been Sara, Sunshine, and Blaine. Majin Buu on the other hand has been training with Trace. And is getting stronger everyday.

"Hey dad whats going on with Brady?" Trace asked standing beside Robbie.

"He's fighting a battle inside his head." Robbie replied looking at Trace.

"What battle?" Trace asked.

"You know how we all received the same blood?" Robbie asked.

"Ya." Trace said.

"Well the legendary form couldn't find the right tools to activate in our body's so it just got mixed in with our blood, Brady tho it found what it was looking for, since then it has been trying to be unleashed," walking around Robbie continued. "That day when the clones first arrived it was, when he saw you getting pounded he let go and since then he has been fighting to control his legendary form," Robbie stopped, "like that Broly dude he probably went threw the same thing and the way they tell us about him it seems he lost that fight along time ago."

"So if Brady loses he will be out of control?" Trace asked.

"Yes, but if he wins, his legendary form it will be under his control and it will continue to grow." Robbie said.

XxX

"Porunga arise." Dende yelled. Thankfully when they first got there. The Namekian's had known of the new threats or threat and had already gathered the dragon balls.

Light and wind covered everything in site. As the Porunga shot up out of the dragon balls.

"I am Porunga you have three wishes, you may began." He said standing big an strong.

"Yes our first wish is to wish all of our friends back who has died by Kiler and here with us." Dende said.

Eye's turning yellow he said, "Your first wish has been granted, what is your second wish."

"Our second wish is to wish Broly back, but as a good guy." Dende said.

Again his eye's turned yellow, "I'm sorry but your wish can't be granted."

"What why?" Piccolo asked 'no this can't be without Broly Trace and the others will have their hands full.'

"When Broly appeared in the afterlife King Yemma put a curse on him to where he can never leave the underworld by any means necessary." Porunga replied.

"What!, Piccolo what do we do now?" Dende asked in shock. "I don't know we could wish for everybody and everything that was destroyed back to life after we kill these things." Piccolo said out of shock and fear. "Okay I guess so." Dende said turning around facing Porunga.

" For our second wish we wish that everybody who has been killed by the clone's and Gero be wished back after we beat these things," Dende continued. "For our third wish we wish that everything the clone's and Gero destroyed to be wished back after we defeat them.

"Your wishes has been granted I will wait till the clone is defeated." Porunga said.

"Wait why did you say clone theirs more than just one." Moori said, if you don't know who he is he became the grand elder when Guru died the first grand elder, causing the population of namekians to listen.

"One clone tricked all of the other clones to give him their power and energy then killed them." Porunga said.

Shocked by this news no one could move or speak.

Porunga deciding it was time to go, vanished. Dragon balls shooting of in every direction.

"We got to tell the others." Piccolo said snapping out shock.

Immediately he searched for their ki's. 'Its Gohan.' he thought picking up his ki.

'Gohan do you hear?' Piccolo asked telepathically. 'Piccolo is that you?' asked Gohan. 'Good you got me, tell Trace and the others to watch out, one clone had took the others power and energy and killed the others!' 'You mean the one's Videl was telling me about?' 'YES HURRY!' breaking connection Gohan shot out Videl arms racing off to find Robbie and Trace.

"Gohan whats wrong?" Videl asked waking up.

"Piccolo just told me something about the clones or clone." Gohan said racing off.

"Wait did you just say clone?" Videl asked. But it was to late he was gone.

Breaking threw the doors Gohan yelled, "Trace, Robbie one of clones took the other clones power and energy and then killed them, look out his power could be unbearable!"

"Everybody get out here," Robbie yelled, "Gohan take Brady back to your room and get Goten, Trunks, and Buu to help you guard the others."

Instantly half the Earth exploded. "Here we go!" Trace yelled. As the rest of Z-Squad appeared beside him and Robbie.

Looking down at Earth they spotted Ultimate blasting off for them.

"TODAY YOU DIE!" Ultimate yelled.

* * *

><p>That was chapter 9. I hoped you liked it. Again please review. Please no flaming if you don't like it. And remember Monday the name changes to <strong>Saiyans vs Clones<strong>. Expect fighting! Until next time Marshe'Melo out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going say this every chapter. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews, unless you don't like it don't review. Please no flaming. And in this chapter the big fight begins, who will live. Who will die!

Enjoy!

Clone's name:

Trace: Destroyer

Brady: Killer

Daulton: Murderer

Blaine: DJ

Kevin: Beast

Michael: Freak

Sunshine: Darkshine

Sara: Dara

Gabe: Gangster

Zyndel: Amazing

Robbie: Ultimate

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"TODAY YOU DIE!" Ultimate yelled racing at top speed. In an instant both sides phased out sight. Appearing in the sky. Ultimate threw a punch nailing Sunshine in the face, then spinning around elbowing Gabe in the face sending on course for Earth or what left. Throwing the next punch was Trace. Ultimate did the same and threw a punch. Colliding in mid-air. Phasing in and out of sight it was hit for hit neither giving the other side any ground. Seeing an opening Ultimate threw an uppercut hitting Trace in jaw. But before he could finish is assault Robbie appeared launching a knee into Ultimate gut. Then when into his combo back-to-back punches-knee-then a kick sending him to Michael who readied his attack.<p>

"**DEATH BEAM!" **

As the blast neared Ultimate he disappeared from sight. 'What has his speed really increased that much.' Michael thought looking in all directions. Appearing behind him was Ultimate putting a ki blast into his back. Luckily for Michael, Ultimate was grabbed by his feet. Getting pulled down into a punch, then being thrown. As thrown Ultimate grabbed Kevin's hand jerking him to himself. As he sent a knee into his face.

Next to join the fight was Daulton, Blaine, and Zyndel. Phasing in sight around Ultimate they unleashed into a flurry of punches, kicks, everything. But Ultimate was ready, so far he was blocking everything thrown.

"**FLYING METEOR!" **Sara yelled in reunion.

When the blast was close enough Daulton, Blaine, and Zyndel was out sight. 'Is that best they got.' Ultimate thought getting ready to swat the blast away. Swatting the blast away he was left open. Appearing before Ultimate was Trace.

"**BURNING EAGLES!" **Trace yelled as both fist turned pure red. Unleashed himself into a flurry of punches into Ultimate's gut. As Trace continued to hit Ultimate. Ultimate caught both fist.

"What the..." Trace couldn't finish as Ultimate jack-hammered him into the lookout. Before hitting the lookout Robbie appeared catching his son. Placing his son down he yelled, "Ultimate fight me you coward!"

At the same time both phased in and out sight at full speed. Goal to kill each other. Colliding in the air. Both sent a flurry of punches at each other appearing in and out of sight. Ultimate threw a punch quickly dodging the attack Robbie tackles Ultimate into the Earth. Being barely anything left Robbie took Ultimate right threw the Earth with ease. Gabe still being in the Earth, seeing them coming jumped out of the away. Keeping his distance for the right moment to strike.

'Sara you and Zyndel protect Trace, Kevin, and Sunshine. Daulton, Michael, Blaine get over here now.' Gabe said telepathically to all of them. Instantly they did what was told. Daulton, Michael, and Blaine appeared beside Gabe. Sara and Zyndel gather Kevin and Sunshine placing them down beside Trace.

Both guards up. Robbie seeing how Ultimate's guard looked so weak thought. 'So he's relying on his speed cause he knows our strength is the same.' taking this to his advantage. Robbie reached out with his left hand grabbing both of his fist's moving them away from his face. As he followed up with his other fist launched into his face. Letting go of his fist's he sent a fist into his gut. Then quickly put him in a head lock.

"NOW!" Robbie yelled. Quickly appearing Gabe, Daulton, Michael, and Blaine. Unleashed into their on combo's. Hit after hit Ultimate began to give, his eye's began to close. But then light shot out of him, his eye's shot open pure white. When the light was gone. Ultimate was out of sight.

"**STOP THIS IF YOU CAN!" **he said in a evil laugh.

"**KA!" **

"**ME!" **

"No not the lookout!" Robbie yelled racing off along with the others.

XxX

"Gohan what do we do?" asked Trunks worried. The whole time they where in the room. They have been keeping up with fight. Right now Trace, Kevin, and Sunshine where down. And around them is Sara and Zyndel which means it couldn't be good. Right now fighting Ultimate who they think is fighting Ultimate, since they can't sense his ki, is Robbie, Daulton, Gabe, Michael, and Blaine.

"I don't know Trunks at this rate if we fought Ultimate, he would kill us." Gohan said looking at Brady. 'Why won't you wake up, they need you.' Gohan thought as Videl moved closer.

"Gohan we have to help." Videl said.

"What are you crazy from what Buu has been telling me you wouldn't stand a chance!" Hercule yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Not me them." Videl said pointing at Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu.

"Oh." Hercule said sitting back down.

"Hercule as much as I respect you, the last thing we need is more yelling." Sharpener said holding Erasa.

"Wait do you guys hear that?" Goten said listening. All they could make out was kamehameha blast being made.

"It's dad!" Goten yelled next.

"That means my dad is back to!" Trunks also yelled. But soon both stopped as they heard a gasp from both Buu and Gohan.

"Gohan, Buu whats wrong?" asked Erasa.

"Goten that's not our dad its..." Gohan was interrupted by Buu.

"It's Ultimate." Buu finished.

"Goten, Trunks, Buu lets go theirs not much time left, Videl protect Brady!" Gohan yelled racing out the door with the others.

XxX

"**HA!" **

"**ME!"**

"**HA!" **

The blast raced off at the lookout. Appearing just in time was Robbie, Daulton, Gabe, Michael, and Blaine. As they caught the blast along with Sara and Zyndel.

"HE'S TO POWRFUL WHAT DO WE DO?" Zyndel yelled.

"PUT ALL YOU HAVE INTO BLAST, COME ON ARE YOU GUYS GOING GIVE UP NOW IF HE KILLS US WHAT WILL STOP HIM FROM KILLING OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" Robbie yelled. Instantly they all let out a yell. As they put all they had into blast.

Busting threw the door was Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Buu. All four at full power joining in.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!" **they all yelled.

"REALLY IS ALL YOU GOT!" Ultimate yelled holding the blast with ease.

Hearing that everybody put everything they had left into the blast.

"WE WILL NOT DIE!" Gohan yelled turning super saiyan 4. Pushing the blast back.

"NO!" Goten and Trunks yelled becoming super saiyan 2's.

Now the blast was getting closer to Ultimate. 'This was fun lets finish this.' Ultimate thought.

"DIE!" Ultimate yelled sending a his power fullest ki blast into the blast.

XxX

Regaining conscious Trace thought. 'What is that?' quickly realized what was going on. 'No the others I got to get to them.' Trace thought. Sensing Brady ki he was gone. Appearing inside the room .

"Trace, what happened to you?" Videl asked as they all looked at him. His shirt was completely gone. Showing all of the cuts he had got in battle.

"No time to explain, quick get behind me!" Trace yelled. Hearing this they all ran as quickly as they could to get behind him. Trace knowing what was coming next readied himself.

"DIE!"

Instantly the blast destroyed the lookout.

"AHHHHH!" Trace yelled making a barrier around everybody in the room and everybody outside and the lookout. Instantly Ultimate appeared in the room throwing a punch. Trace seeing it coming dodged the attack. Thrown his own fist. Which Ultimate caught kneeing him in his gut. Losing breath, Ultimate next grabbed him by the throat. Joking him, squeezing the life out of him.

"No!" Videl yelled trying to help Trace. Back-to-back punches but no use.

"Stupid girl." Ultimate said flicking her into the wall.

Outside everybody was out cold. Even tho Trace had made the barrier. They had put all they could into the blast.

"Videl I'm sorry." Gohan said passing out.

Back inside Ultimate's grip got tighter and tighter around Trace's throat.

Before Trace passed out he said, "Brady..."

Instantly Brady's eyes shot open, pure green. Yelling powering up, soon becoming the nightmare legendary super saiyan. His hair pure black, his eyes turning blue. Brighter than the sky. Phasing out of sight, faster than Ultimate thought he could go. Appeared sending an uppercut into his gut following up with a knee to the face. Sending him off into space.

Being sent off into space he dropped Trace. Before he hit the ground Brady grabbed him by the arm placing him down gently.

"Videl get Trace out of here now." Brady said in dark tone.

"So you didn't lose to the other side." Videl said.

"Lets just say we came to an agreement, I will have full control but when I need help, he will help me." Brady said never taking his off of the direction were he hit Ultimate.

"So is he helping you now?" asked Hercule.

"Yes and together we are the 'ultimate' team." Brady said in a dark laugh.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 10. I loved it, hope y'all did to. And don't worry Brady don't lose control and become a bad guy. Next chapter it all goes down. Can they beat Ultimate once and for all? Also guess who come's back or everybody. Be ready for chapter 11. Until then Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going say this every chapter. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews, unless you don't like it don't review. Please no flaming. And also the last chapter where I said. Right now fighting Ultimate who they think is fighting Ultimate, since they sense his ki. I meant to say since they can't sense his ki, I will change it. Sorry about that. Here it is!

Clone's name:

Robbie: Ultimate

I want say they rest since their dead.

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"That power... its unbelievable." Vegeta said in awe, next to Bulma.<p>

"Whose power?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know but they feel familiar." Vegeta said.

"That's Trace and the others from his dimension." Piccolo answered.

"Wait, but why are their power raised so high, they wouldn't go that high for spar." Goku said.

"Their not, their fighting Ultimate the leader of the clone's." Piccolo replied.

"Who, explain yourself namekian." Vegeta demanded.

"Clones, I'm sure you all know about clones and everything," Piccolo stopped, sensing the power of everybody in battle dropping dramatically, "uhh... no." Piccolo said.

"Whats going on Piccolo?" Krillin joined in.

"You mean you didn't feel that?" Piccolo asked shocked.

"No whats goin..." but stopped, gasping

"We got to get to the lookout." Goku said eager to help.

"Kakarot even if we go back what could we do to help, its like comparing us to them three." Vegeta said pointing at Tien, Yamacha, and Krillin.

"But we have to do something." Goku pleaded.

Before anyone could answer they heard a growl, coming from Chi Chi, "Are you guys really this stupid, take Dende back and heal them and if I find out something bad has happened to Gohan or Goten you both want be eating for a month." she finished.

Instantly Vegeta grabbed Dende and was beside Goku. "What are you waiting for, lets go!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay I'm going." Goku said waving to the others.

XxX

"Yes and together we are the 'ultimate' team." Brady said in a dark laugh. Vanishing from sight.

"Did you just see that!" Hercule yelled in terror.

"What do we do?" Erasa asked and yelled.

"Ahh shut up, like Brady said we need to get Trace out of here and the others to." Sharpener explained.

"Ya Sharpener's right Erasa you help me with Trace, dad you and Sharpener bring the others to..." Videl stopped.

"Where Videl." Erasa asked helping her pick up Trace.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Videl answered.

"What but why, you've seen what Brady can do, can't he kill him." Erasa said confused.

"No, that blast that almost destroyed us all." Videl stopped looking at Trace. Gashes, cuts, blood, maybe some broken ribs. But that was common to all of the fighters.

"Yes, go on." Sharpener urged.

"All of them out there was giving it all they had, but that jerk was playing with them." Videl finished with worried look on her face.

"How do know that?" Sharpener asked in cocky tone.

Videl now frustrated yelled, "Sharpener didn't you see him when he was in here, they weren't a scratch on him!"

Sharpener hearing that, he thought back. Realizing she was right he could only gasp.

"Now go get the others, NOW!" Videl yelled again.

"Okay." Hercule said running.

"Yes ma'am." Sharpener said right behind Hercule.

"Okay Erasa help me carry him." Videl said holding his arms.

Erasa did as told and picked up his legs. 'Why is he so heavy well everything is heavy to me, but' she looked at Videl she was also having a hard time picking him up.

'Just a few more steps, ahh screw this' she thought dropping Trace's body. Painting for air.

"Erasa why did you drop Trace!" She said furiously, but also painting.

"Videl he weighs a ton." Erasa said out of breath still.

"Ya he does, I wonder how dad and Pencil heads doing." Videl said.

XxX

"Put your back into!"

"What do you think I'm doing old man!"

No matter how hard they tried they couldn't move Robbie. They could move the others maybe a few feet. Wait did Sharpener just call Hercule old.

"Hey you I'm not old!" Hercule yelled, attacking Sharpener. Appearing in front of them both.

"Hey why are you guys fighting?" a cheerful voice ask.

"Well Goku we can't move their bodies!" Hercule yelled.

"Oh that's easy." Goku said dropping the two. Picking up Robbie and Kevin. "Hey so where are we taking them?" Goku asked.

"Wait Goku don't you remember what Chi Chi said." Dende joined.

XxX

Phasing in sight Brady grabbed Ultimate by the throat. Slamming him into a astroid. Appearing behind him kneeing him in the back. Spinning around his body sending an elbow into his face. Next throwing a uppercut, connecting with his jaw. Then unleashing into a flurry of punches to his gut. Finishing with ki blast, sending off deeper into space.

"Give up Ultimate, you can't beat me." Brady said flying around in his face.

Coughing he said, "How can you breath?" the only reason he could breath was because Gero installed a breathing device.

"Since you have no chance of winning I'll tell you, in this form nightmare legendary super saiyan it instantly makes a barrier around my body." Brady said smirking seeing Ultimate.

Vanishing out of sight. Phasing back into sight kicking him in the face. Turning his whole body, into a knee being slammed into his face. Grabbing his limp body Brady said, "Your pathetic."

"Oh really." He replied punching him in the gut. Then jack-hammering, phasing in and out of sight catching up with him. Nailing him in the face with his elbow, sending him back in the direction they just came from.

"Whats wrong Brady, I thought I was pathetic." Ultimate taunted floating above him.

"You are." Brady said vanishing, appearing behind him as fast as he could go. Throwing a punch. But hit nothing. "What the..." but was cut off by a fist been launched into his gut. Causing him to bend over in pain.

"Whats wrong Brady." Ultimate said, hitting him in the back of the head with his elbow.

"Time you die!"

"**KA!"**

"ME!"

"HA!"

"ME!"

"**PIERCING RAY!" **catching Ultimate off guard hit him head on. Losing his blast, he tried to see who the attacker was but he was gone.

"Now!"

"What." was all Ultimate could say as four figures surrounded him. Unleashing into him with everything they had. He was defenseless, blow for blow until they vanished. 'Wait whats going on.'

"**DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" **Brady yelled.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!" **all nine of them yelled.

The blast shot off. Colliding head on with the super saiyan 12. Obliterating him.

"Did we beat him?" Zyndel asked painting heavily.

"No we didn't everyone get your guard up!" Robbie yelled, as a fist was thrown at him. Quickly dodging, smacking his arm away spinning away.

"Haha you actually thought you killed me." Ultimate said observing everyone.

"No we just tried to distract you, did it work ya." Kevin said, luckily for them the fight was closer to the lookout so they could breath. But that was also a bad thing.

XxX

"Okay lets try again." Videl said, as she and Erasa tried to pick up Trace again. So far they have managed to move him 10 inches.

"Uhh you can put me down now." Trace said. Instantly been dropped.

"Trace do you have any idea how heavy you are?" Erasa asked standing over him.

"Ya a lot, I guess." Trace said getting up.

"U guess." Videl said grabbing him by the arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Trace asked been dragged by Videl.

"To the hyperbolic time chamber."

"The what?"

"You get a years worth of training in one day."

"Really!" Trace said stopping.

"Yes." Videl replied.

"Where is it?" Trace asked

"Right down there, the largest door." Videl answered.

"What are we waiting for!" Trace said picking up Videl and Erasa, racing off to the room. As he arrived he put down Videl and Erasa, opening the door. Before going in he stopped and turned to Videl and Erasa.

"Good luck Trace." Erasa said diving into him.

"Erasa it's gonna be fine." Trace responded hugging her.

"Trace."

"Yes Videl."

"I...I...wanted...ahh screw this, Trace please be okay your our only hope, please." She said clinging to him.

"I will Videl don't worry." Trace said embracing her into a hug. After a while Trace broke the hug entering the room.

"Don't worry about me, I promise when I get out of here Ultimate want live to see another day." was the last words he said before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 11. Honestly that was pretty hard to write. I thought it was good tho, well I'm the writer. And sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of work. I'm sorry, but I hoped y'all liked it. Please review, and please no flaming. Chapter 12, big questions. How long can the new healed Z-Squad hold off Ultimate? And how will Goku and friends help? But what about Trace? Find out next time. Until then, Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going to say this every chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews. Please no flaming. The big question's, how powerful will Trace become? How long can they hold off Ultimate? And how will the Z-Squad contribute? Find out now on Saiyans vs Clones chapter 12. NOW!

Clone name if your still don't know

Robbie: Ultimate

The rest are dead.

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"AWWWWW!" a voice yelled powering up to his ultimate power. Vanishing from sight appearing throwing punches, knee's, and kicks left and right. Streaks of silver and red ran threw his hair. Shirt ripped, pants tore, power rising.<p>

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" his power shook everything. Light absorbing the area.

Power doubling every second. Yelling louder, muscles bulging. Hair changing. Finally ending.

"No, no, no why can't I become a super saiyan 12." Trace said falling to his knees, from training non-stop. "Its been 11 months and I'm so close, but why?" Trace asked himself pounding the ground. "Ahh."

It has been a full 11 months of training. And threw all them months Trace had succeed in achieving all the levels except for legendary and super saiyan 12. He achieved super saiyan 11 the second month in the hyperbolic time chamber. And since he has been struggling to get to the last stage. Every time he would get close his body would give out. One time he even took a month off to give body a rest and just lifted weights. Which got him stronger and helped him get faster as well. After he worked on it. His fatigue to keep going got better. Same with his stamina.

Deciding to give it a rest Trace went to eat. "Well my year is close to being over and I still haven't got to super saiyan 12 and Ultimate is still alive." Trace said while eating a stack of streaks, fries, and bread. 'I hope by next month I'll become a super saiyan 12, my friends and family are counting on me.'

XxX

"How much more time Vi?" Erasa asked hiding behind Goku in case Ultimate came.

"Uhh just one our." Videl said half asleep in Gohan's arms.

"You people disgust me," Vegeta snarled, "We should be out there trying to help."

"But Vegeta I thought we couldn't do anything to help?" Goku asked.

"Things change Kakarot, that brat is about to be out of that room, we could try and do something now if needed."

"Exactly if needed, they don't need our help they can hold Ultimate off until Trace gets out of their." Gohan said sitting in the floor with Videl.

Boom, Crack!

"What was that?" Hercule said jumping onto Buu.

"Quick lets go and find out!" Goku said vanishing from sight.

XxX

"Mother f er" Daulton said stepping out of the crater he made in the lookout.

"Oops my bad." Ultimate said appearing in front of him. Throwing a punch, but was caught by Robbie and kicked by Brady.

"You okay D-Man?" Brady asked in a dark tone, not really caring.

"Ya I guess." Daulton said. Instantly they vanished from sight. Entering the brawl above. When they entered, it became a 1 on 10. Ultimate showing no signs of struggle, played with them. Dodging punches left and right until a knee hit him head on. Causing him to loose focus, they all attacked. As they began their assault they all hit nothing. 'After image!' Gabe yelled telepathically to all of them.

"Solar Flare!"

The attack hit everyone. Giving Ultimate the advantage.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

The blast, as dark as the night, raced off. On a collision for the Z-Sqaud.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

"**FINAL FLASH!"**

"**MASENKO!"**

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

"**BURNING ATTACK!"**

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Blast collided head on. Both sides at full power.

"Whats this?" Ultimate yelled, puzzled to see a blast hold his.

Vanishing from sight Robbie appeared uppercutting Ultimate. Losing control of his blast hit him head on. Charging out of the blast, Ultimate raced at Robbie. 'What the hell is he?' Robbie thought getting ready for the duel. Both vanishing appearing, their hits rocked the sky causing sonic booms. Until Ultimate threw a punch hitting an after image. Appearing behind him Robbie was nailed by a punch then assaulted by kicks.

'Get him out of there!' Sara yelled telepathically to the others. Brady, first to move, grabbed Ultimate. Putting him into a head-lock for Gabe to throw end less amounts of punches. Losing time Ultimate elbowed Brady. Breaking free, catching Gabe's punch. Throwing him into the appearing Blaine and Zyndel. Then performing a back-flip kick connecting with Sunshine. Quickly performing a spinning kick that was caught by Kevin. Sending an elbow into his knee, trying to break his leg, missed. Ultimate disappeared putting Kevin into his on head-lock turning around. Into a punch being thrown, hit Daulton.

"Shit!" Michael said catching Daulton body. Then being kneed in the gut. Ultimate quickly turned catching a elbow. "Really Sara, haha." Ultimate said breaking her arm.

The sounds of terrible screams were heard threw out the air. As Ultimate twisted her arm.

"Help her!" Erasa yelled.

"Shut up, pussy!" Ultimate said appearing in front of her throwing a punch. But was caught by Vegeta. Almost shattering his hand. Luckily Goku backed him up. Putting a knee into his face. Taking over Gohan threw back to back jabs then nailed him with a uppercut. Not giving Ultimate any time to recover Gotenks sent a Galactic Donut at Ultimate. Squeezing the life out of him, or they thought.

"Impressive, if only y'all were more powerful." Ultimate said breaking free. Sending a flurry of ki blast at everyone around him.

"Videl help!" Erasa yelled curled up in a ball. Grabbing Erasa, Videl flew at top speed to a door. Hiding behind it. Watching as Ultimate pounded the others in the lookout.

"Videl where are you going?" Erasa asked trying to catch up with Videl. Who was running down the hall.

"To open the hyperbolic time chamber!" Videl yelled as she stopped at the door. But was tackled by Erasa.

"NO Videl don't, Trace just has a few more minutes!" Erasa yelled getting thrown off.

"I don't care where the ones getting beat up out here and he's in their probably resting." "I doubt that Videl that don't sound like Trace."

"Would you two shut up already." Ultimate said slamming their heads together. Not enough to kill them. But enough to knock out them both out. "Which one should die first the blonde or the..." but was cut off by a ki blast hitting him in the back.

"Leave them alone." Sara said holding up one arm for defense.

"O Sara tis, tis, tis some never learn." Ultimate said vanishing from sight. Moving fast, to were Sara couldn't track her. Launched his foot into her face. Sending her into the outskirts of the lookout. Appearing, jack-hammering her back into the lookout. "I want give up." Sara said to herself, barely standing up.

"**DOES THIS SOUND FAMILIAR, BURNING EAGLE!" **Ultimate yelled.

"What the f.." but couldn't finish as she was sent into the lookout. Losing conscious but quickly awaken to intense pain. Her arm was now close to being ripped off do to Ultimate breaking it again and twisting it around. Blood curling screams could be heard from everywhere. 'Somebody help.' Sara said about to loose conscious.

'Sara were all sorry.' Goku responded.

"Now you loose your arm!" Ultimate yelled swinging his elbow into nothing but air. "Looks like you still have some few tricks up your sleeve." Ultimate said walking over to Sara would he thought had disappeared. Also he didn't notice the person in the shadows.

As soon as he grabbed Sara he was nailed in the face. Followed up by a knee then a spinning kick. Sending him off in space. Not finished there he disappeared jack-hammering him threw the lookout.

"Trace is that you?" Sara asked looking upon his face.

"Yes it is now relax I'll heal you." Trace said.

"But you look older, and how?" Sara asked.

"I spent a day in the hyperbolic time chamber, you get a years worth of training in one day so I'm actually fifteen." Trace said as he placed a hand on Sara.

"So that's where you were, and how can you heal me?" She asked again, but relaxed.

"You know that little green dude?" "Ya, he healed us before." "Well when I got out of the hyperbolic time chamber, a few minutes ago, I felt your power decreasing and I was racing here, but then I found him hiding. He told me what has been happening and then he gave me his healing powers. He did it by placing his hands on my head." Trace said at last. Also finishing his healing.

"Now go gather the others to heal, I gave you the technique to." Trace said helping her up.

"Cool but what about you?" Sara asked. "I'm going to finish Ultimate once and for all." "WHAT! Are you crazy!" "No this is crazy." Trace said in a calm voice, starting to power up.

"AWWWWWWW!" light exploded everywhere. The lookout began to shake from his power threatening to break, it would if he couldn't control his power. Then the yells vanished, the light disappeared, the shaking stopped. And their standing was Trace in a new type of form. His hair standing straight up, except for some that went down. His hair color was like a rainbow. His muscle were bigger than ever and well toned too. But in this stage is eyes didn't change.

"Are you a..a super...super saiyan 12?" Sara said shocked.

"The one and only." Trace said.

* * *

><p>Theirs chapter 12 sorry for the long wait school work and I had two games this week. I'll try an update again and hopeful finish. I thought this was one of the best chapters of them all. Please review and please no flaming. Big question can Trace beat Ultimate? Find out next time. Until then, Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going to say this every chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews. And now for the big questions. Can Trace beat Ultimate once and for all, or is all lost? But what about the others? Find out now on the new chapter of Saiyans vs Clones!

Clone name:

Robbie: Ultimate

If you didn't know by now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"The one and only." Trace said vanishing from sight. Appearing a close distance from Ultimate.

"Wait your a super saiyan 12 too, but..but how?" Ultimate said shocked at how powerful Trace had become in such a short time.

"Why would you care, you scared." Trace said smirking.

"WHAT! I'm Ultimate the strongest in the universe!" Ultimate yelled pissed off.

"Prove it." Trace said phasing out of sight. Appearing behind Ultimate throwing a roundhouse kick nailing him in the head. Sending him into a meteor. Then flying at full speed tackling Ultimate threw 10 more meteors. Stopping mid-flight slamming him into his knee. Then jack-hammering. Appearing uppercutting him back up. Finishing his assault with

"**SPIRIT EAGLE!" **

Hitting Ultimate head on. Knowing the blast didn't kill him. Took off, meeting Ultimate head on. Colliding with fist. Making a huge sonic boom. Shattering all the meteors around them. Almost breaking the lookout as well. Trace, knowing the lookout couldn't take this, asked telepathically to Sara 'Have you healed them yet?' 'So far I've healed Brady and Robbie, why.' 'Good tell them to make a barrier around the lookout.' 'Okay I will.'Quickly ending the connection. Spinning around hitting Ultimate with his elbow. Then with his other fist.

"Scared yet?" Trace taunted.

At that Ultimate began to laugh, "You really think that's the best I can do, I've been holding back."

"Really me to, I was beginning to get bored." Trace responded taking his fighting stance.

Both now at top speed vanished, trying to hit each other. But only hit after images.

"**BURNING EAGLE!"  
>"BURNING EAGLE!"<strong>

Both fist collided destroying everything. The moon, the meteors, planets.

Not being phased, Trace threw a kick. But was blocked by a knee. Quickly Ultimate spun. Hit nothing, knowing what had happened. Spun to punch Trace head on. But he never appeared. 'Shit.' Ultimate thought as he got turned around, to get hit by back-to-back punches, uppercut, knee, then kick. Sending him off in the direction of the lookout. 'No!' Trace thought racing at top speed to stop Ultimate's course. Ultimate realizing were he was heading launched his attack.

"**BURNING EAGLE!" shattering the lookout.**

"Everyone get out of their!" Trace yelled, stopping to dodge pieces of the lookout.

The bodies of the fighters floated everywhere. Slowly dieing from no air. 'Oh shit, I can't breath.' Trace said telepathically and thought. Out of nowhere a uppercut was launched into his stomach. Knocking the remaining air he had left out of him.

"Bet you didn't expect that," Laughing, "I should have destroyed the lookout a long time ago, I forgot that it supplied you guys oxygen, well I guess it times for you to die." Ultimate finished sending a jack-hammer down on him. But was caught by Trace.

"What!" Ultimate said being kneed. Then a punch being thrown, quickly dodging his punch. Trace knowing he missed swung around nailing him with a elbow. Sending him off a distance.

'I need air, I can't breath.' Trace thought as he looked at the others. Quickly noticing Buu. 'Buu make a ball around everyone for air.' Trace said telepathically. 'Buu will.' that instant Buu began to make a giant ball around everyone.

Videl seeing what had happened. Knew Trace was out of breath. Gave Buu Erasa, and went to check on Trace.

'Videl you need to leave, now.' Trace said telepathically seeing her coming. But Videl didn't listen. As she neared him, she could see the way his face was turning purple from no air. 'Trace you have no air left.' she responded looking him in the air. 'Videl I'll be ok...' but was cut off by Videl lips pressed against his. Breathing in his mouth. 'Videl should you be doing this, I mean you have a boyfriend.' 'I'm saving your life, besides you should be enjoying this.' she opened her eyes, the color to his face was returning. 'I do, I was just saying, what would Gohan think.' lips still locked. Trace's face was now back to normal. But he didn't get a response, as Videl broke apart. 'Now go destroy him.' she said telepathically floating back to Buu.

'Now that have something else, here I come Ultimate.' Trace thought vanishing from sight.

XxX In Buu's stomach

"What do we do?" Erasa yelled jerking Sharpener around.

"Shut up!" Piccolo snarled.

"Wait where's Trace, he... he didn't die did he?" Brady asked standing up clinching his fist.

"Nope Trace is fine." Videl said as a smirk creeped on her face.

"Wait how?" Gohan asked curious to know what had happened.

"I got it!" Goku said leaping up. Knocking Goten and Trunks over.

"Well tell us." Vegeta said.

"I can get King Kai to ask the Kai's if we can use their planet again." Goku stated.

'Goku I've watched the whole fight, I have already ask the Kai's and they said yes, they just left the planet now.' King Kai joined in from his world.

"Thanks King Kai, but what about us?" Goku asked.

'You guys will be with the Kai's, here we go.' King Kai said. Antenna's lighting up. Instantly they vanished.

XxX Back at the fight

Blood spewed out of both fighters mouth. Fist buried into each others faces. Swinging around burring his heel into Ultimate's ribs. Following up with a knee that was caught. Knowing what to do, Ultimate went to break his leg. Quickly vanishing from sight, appearing behind throwing endless amounts of ki blasts.

"**SPIRIT EAGLE!" **the blast shot right threw Ultimate. 'Did I just kill him, that was way to...' but was cut off. As a hand grabbed is throat. Choking him.

"You really think you can beat me!" Ultimate yelled as half of skin fell from his body.

"I am the Ultimate creation no one can stop me, not even you!" Ultimate yelled nailing Trace with a punch to the gut. Knocking the last bit of breath out of him. 'Shit what now.' he thought gasping for air. Ultimate vanished, appearing behind Trace putting him into a headlock.

"So Trace how does it feel?" Ultimate said cocky. Going on instinct Trace began to elbow him. Breaking loose a bit. He threw a ki blast into his face. "Aww, you piece of.." but didn't finish, he was gone.

'huh what just happened...' but disappeared to

XxX

"Wow." Trace said staring at the new environment. "Wait I can breath."

"No you can't." a voice said appearing swinging a uppercut. Vanishing from sight, avoiding the punch, appearing behind him nailing him in kidney's with a knee. Following up with back-to-back punches to the gut. Not stopping their, Trace grabbed him and quickly slung him into a mountain. Then sending endless amounts of ki blasts into the mountain.

'Hopefully that slowed him down.' Trace thought scanning the area. He waited, but he never came.

XxX

"Where did he go?" Erasa said holding her head. Getting a head-ache from how fast they were going. She tried to keep up, but never could get close, so she would just let Videl tell her. Same with Sharpener, but Gohan told him.

"Probably making a plan." Vegeta said leaning against a nearby tree. Thankfully the kai's were on Namek.

"Goku can Trace beat him?" Chi Chi asked looking unsure. Hearing a laugh she turned her head.

"Trace can beat him, he will beat him." Robbie finished focusing on the fight. 'Come on son don't let me down.'

XxX

"ULTIMATE COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Trace yelled growing frustrated. 'Good he's getting mad.' Ultimate thought to himself stalking his prey. 'To bad this is going to kill him.'

"Multiply!" Instantly four other Ultimate's popped up. 'Thank you Piccolo.' a evil laugh was let out.

'Their he is.' Trace thought hearing the laugh. Turning around elbowing the figure. Sending him off. Only to hit in the face. "What the, but how the?" lost in words. Another punch nailed him. The next two punches he caught, but not the third. The third hit him right the chest. Knocking the air out of him, loosing grip. But didn't loose concentration. The next hits he blocked. Then a kick was thrown from behind. Grabbing it throwing into the other 3. "Why are they 4 clone's."

'Clap' 'clap' 'clap' "Good job Trace." Ultimate said smirking evilly.

"How are they 5 of you?" Trace asked yelling.

"O Trace you should know this, the blood your made of has Piccolo in it."

"Crap."

Instantly all 5 of them attacked. Trying to dodge the punches and kicks. He went on the offense. Attacking their weaknesses. But couldn't find it. 'What now.' Trace thought not knowing a voice had heard him.

'Solar Flare, Burning Eagle.'

Listening to the voice he yelled. **"SOLAR FLARE!"**

"**BURNING EAGLES!" **both fist turned pure red destroying 4 of them. The fifth one gone. 'Who are you?' 'You'll find out soon, you better watch your back he's not dead.' Instantly he turned grabbing the fist. Jerking it to him. Planting a knee into his gut. Spit and blood spewed out of his mouth. Next jack-hammering him down into the ground.

XxX

"Did anyone just see that?" Krillin asked, "it looked like he was listen to something."

"Ya Krillin he was listening for Ultimate." Goten and Trunks said.

"No he almost got hit, it looked liked he was listening to somebody." Goku said puzzled.

'But to who?' Robbie thought.

XxX

"Why are you helping him, master won't be happy." A relaxing female voice said. Rubbing her blue comrade.

"I know but something about him reminds me about myself." A rough male voice said.

"But how your a Galatian, and more powerful." she responded.

"Not that he's fighting to protect other people, I used to be like that until." he stopped.

"I know you've told me before, he took you in and changed you." she said getting annoyed.

"I wished that never happened." He whispered.

"To bad their next on the King and Queen's list." she said leaving the room.

"We'll see." he whispered again leaving into another room.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 13. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of basketball games and practices. Thankfully we've been winning to. Hope you like, I thing this makes up for it. I hope it does. Little longer to. Please review, please no flaming. Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going to say this every chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I lover reviews. And now the big questions. Will this be the last between Trace and Ultimate? And who was that strange voice? Find out now on the new chapter of Saiyans vs Clones!

Clone name:

Robbie: Ultimate

If you still don't know by now.

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Wow who was that?" Trace wondered. But quickly focused on his situation.<p>

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I BEAT HIM!" Ultimate yelled bursting out of the rubble. His skin was completely gone, just a cyborg. Racing to Trace he vanished, appearing below him. Jerking his leg down, planting a knee into his gut. Then jack-hammering him him into a lake.

Before Ultimate could move, a fist was planted into his own gut. Quickly Trace grabbed Ultimate under his arm. And slammed both of them into the ground. Jumping over Ultimate's body. Trace began to pound, repeatably, on Ultimate. Further the harder, as they sank more and more into the ground.

"**BURNING EAGLE!"**

The fist hit Ultimate square in the face. Shooting him to the center of the Kai's World.

XxX

"No, Trace!" the Supreme Kai yelled. Knocking over the Elder Kai.

"What, why are you yelling!" Vegeta yelled back.

"The center of the planet is full of raw power, it will make him unstoppable."

XxX

'Trace you have to stop him before he gets to the center of the planet.' Brady said telepathically.

'Why, won't he die?' Trace asked telepathically confused.

'The center planet of this planet is full of raw power.'

'Shit.' Trace said taking off into the crater, he made.

XxX

"Yes this power is unbelievable!" Ultimate yelled.

"Its all mine, all mine." he continued. The power become unbearable. The power exploded. Turning the rocks, that held the power, into spikes.

"No I'm to late." Trace said dodging pieces of rock.

"Yes you are, and now I am really Ultimate." Ultimate said vanishing from sight. Faster than anything Trace has saw. He wasn't ready for the onslaught. Getting an opening, Trace threw an uppercut. But hit air, wasting no time Ultimate put him into a headlock. Cutting off all air.

Fighting for air. He tried to break free, swinging back to back elbows. Hitting but no effect.

"How does it feel Trace, this close to death, all I have to do is slam you into one of this spikes." Ultimate said tighten his grip.

Trace running out of ideas. Flipped Ultimate over kicking him back to back times. Quickly spinning elbowing him. Gasping for air, finally getting some. Didn't expect to be face to face with the cyborg.

"Surprised." was all he said. As he kneed Trace in the gut. Knocking the air he just gained back out. Grabbing him slinging him into the spikes going threw his left arm and right leg.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled in pain. Breaking away from the spikes. Breathing heavily. Still fully alert Trace grabbed Ultimate swinging him into a spike. Then tearing him back off. But nothing was missing.

XxX

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erasa yelled, trying not to puke from seeing Trace's arm and leg.

'Puking' "Really Sharpener of all people you puke." Gohan said jumping back.

"NO! Dad what do we do?" Brady said freaking out, over what he has just saw.

"I...I don't know." Robbie replied shocked.

XxX

"How aren't you missing anything?" Trace asked furiously. He tried to move his left arm and right leg. But he never could. Instantly he turned around expecting to find Ultimate, but he met a spike. Stopping inches from the spike.

"Behind you." Ultimate whispered in his ear. Instantly Trace vanished from sight. Appearing behind him, shooting a ki blast. But only hit the spike. Quickly turning met by a fist. Reacting he dodged it. Throwing is own punch, missing. Behind him appeared Ultimate. Firing a ki blast hitting an after image. Instantly Trace was beside throwing an uppercut. Hitting an after image.

After image, after image this continued. 'Good he's wasting his energy, not much longer now.'

XxX

"Wait why don't he heal himself?" Sara asked.

"He can't he barely has any energy left." Gabe responded.

"Why don't we help?" Brady asked eager to help.

"What's the point we wouldn't stand a chance." Vegeta said.

XxX

"Got you." Ultimate said grabbing his spiked arm, squeezing blood out of it.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Trace yelled. Jack-hammering Ultimate's arm, breaking free. Following up by kicking his knee. Expecting him to buckle under the force. Never flinched, never whinced.

'What the hell has he become.' Trace thought to himself.

Laughter was heard behind Trace. Has Ultimate jerked Trace's arm behind his back. Putting him into a headlock.

"How does it feel Trace, knowing you don't stand a chance!" Ultimate yelled in his ear. Trace tried to break loose. But he to strong, he also tried to elbow him, but it also didn't work.

Slowly he began to loose conscious.

Ultimate, feeling Trace was beginning to loose conscious knew he won, yelled, "You were always weak, if you were this easy to beat, image how easy your friends and family will be to kill."

Instantly his eyes open. Pure white.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Trace yelled breaking the grip. Remembering his surroundings they where a spike below them. Going on instinct. He jumped up grabbing him by his throat with his arm. Taking them both threw the spikes. Shattering Ultimate's head, destroying him.

Blood spewed out of Trace's mouth. "It's over."

XxX

"YES!" Ultimate's defeated they all cheered.

"UH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brady yelled.

"NO why, why him!" Goku said in shock

"Why who, what's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Trace." Robbie said as tears ran down his face. As he saw a spike running threw his son's gut.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 14 sorry for wait. School and stuff still. I have been update faster. But like I said school. Also had to help my cousin make a movie and stuff like that. Next chapter is going to be short and probably won't take long to type either. Until then Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or KAI

I'm going to say this every chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love reviews. And now the big questions. Will Trace survive? What will happen to the others? Find out now on the new chapter of Saiyans vs Clones!

Clone name:

Robbie: Ultimate

If you still don't know by now.

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"It's Over." Trace said, as he lost conscious.<p>

A shadow overtook Trace's body. "Trace you fought well, but you won't die today your friends will need you." as the blue man stood over him.

Blood spewed out of his mouth as he tried to talk, "Are you the one that helped me?" Trace asked barely getting it out.

"Yes, my name is Chaos, we will meet again." he said as he reached down, pulling Trace off of the spikes. Placing a hand on his head. Light shot out of his body.

"Huh why did you heal me, and why do I feel more powerful!" Trace said excited to be back.

"I healed you, that's all I did." Chaos responded helping him up.

"Wait you just healed me, are you this much more powerful than me?" Trace asked, getting worried about his safety, again.

"Yes, yes I am, and don't worry I won't hurt you." he answered.

"Ok but what did you mean by my friends will need me?" asked Trace.

"You will find out soon." he said as he vanished. Reappearing back on his masters ship.

"I hope I never have to hurt him." he whispered to himself walking off to his room.

XxX

"Trace no!" Brady yelled vanishing, going to Trace's aid.

"No wait he's fine, never mind he's gone," Gohan stopped, "I was going to say he's fine."

"He's fine, yea!" Erasa and Videl yelled.

"Everyone grab on," Robbie said, "Were going to get Trace."

XxX

"Trace where are you, you need help, give me a sign." Brady yelled almost taking off to the center of the planet.

"Brady I'm fine." Trace said standing behind him. Hearing his voice Brady turned around hugging him.

"Bra...dy I can't brea...th." gasping for air.

Letting go saying, "Sorry bro, I thought you died."

"It's ok man." but was cut off by two females jumping on him.

"O Trace we thought you died!" Erasa yelled.

"Ya what happened to you?" Videl asked letting go of him. Catching everybody's attention.

"A blue guy from another world, Chaos, healed me," Trace continued, "But the scary thing is he was more powerful than me."

"What someone more powerful than a super saiyan 12!" Vegeta said shocked. So was everybody else.

"Ya but he said we would meet again."

XxX

As everything went back to normal. All the fighters trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. Succeeding in reaching another level of a super saiyan. Also Sunshine decided to stay with the Elder Kai's in their world. And eventually talked her close friends in staying with her. Brandy and Kori.

XxX

"What he survived, that's impossible!" The King yelled pissed off. Throwing his staff.

"We don't know master, we thought he died to." a servant responded.

"AWW Chaos!" yelled the King. Moving forward Chaos waited.

"The time is now, prepare our army, WE ARE GOING TO KILL THEM!" The King stood hollering. Cheering was heard throughout the crowd.

'No.' was all Chaos thought.

XxX

Before the Z-Squad the Z-Fighters decided to show them around there world. First the school, Bulma's house, Goku house, everywhere.

"So this is where you live Videl." Trace looked in shocked.

"Ya why?"

"It's huge!"

"Well do you want to come in." she said laughing.

In was just them. They were currently at Goku's, but wanted to get a head start. And already left.

"Oh my Gosh." as Trace stared at her house. Then Videl grabbed by is hand leading him up stairs.

"Were are we going now?" asked Trace being pulled.

"To my room." Videl responded. Entering her room. Trace was shocked again.

"This is awesome." as he stared at all the advanced items.

'Trace were leaving early wrap things up.' Robbie telepathically told Trace.

"Aww man." Trace frowned.

"What?" Videl asked, wondering why the sudden change in attitude.

"Were leaving early."

Seeing how sad he became. Wrapped him a hug.

"Well then Goodbye Trace." as she locked lips with him. Trace not expecting it was got off guard, but quickly kissed back.

"Woo Trace I have a boyfriend." she said removing Trace's hand form her ass.

"Sorry," Trace said jerking his hand away, "You know how saiyans are."

Laughing she responded, "Trace its ok that was a goodbye present."

Quickly Trace wrapped her back into a hug, "Bye Videl, you'll always be my friend."

"Mine to Trace, Goodbye." Videl said hugging back.

* * *

><p>That was chapter 15. sorry for the long wait. There's only two weeks left of school and the projects are piling up. So sorry for the wait. And this is the end of Saiyans vs Clones. Next Galactians vs Saiyans. What will the new story hold in store. Until next time, Marshe'Melo out.<p> 


End file.
